Hermione's Scream Take II
by use2b2t2
Summary: Re-edit.  How did the Dementors come to be?  And how is Severus Snape involved?  JK hinted that the Dementors were formed by the Ministry.  Learn of the story. HG/SS T for now and may change later.  Complete now.
1. Chapter 1

AN My husband started this story and it was titled Hermione's Scream to show he could write a story when my muse left me while I was writing. His storyline intrigued me and I encouraged him to complete it but he said I could do it if I was interested as he just wrote it to prove a point.

I did start this and after coming back from parents and read before decided that I needed to redo this.

JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

Chapter 1 Hermione's Scream

Hermione woke up from a deep sleep and moved silently not to wake the other occupants of the Seventh Year Girl's dorm and moved to the sitting chamber and opened the window to look out. She felt restless being here for her last year but determined to complete her N.E. and put the war behind her to move forward with her life as her life was frozwn for two years waiting for the school to open. She breathed in the smell of fresh air and sighed out. It was not long ago that Harry defeated Voldemort here on these very grounds and the air hung heavy with the smell of blood and death.

Leaning out she looked to the dark sky, stars shining brightly and thought of the Final Battle. She remembered running with Harry and Ron through the legs of giants and avoiding their huge clubs slamming down barely missing them.

Then Harry was there dueling Voldemort and reminding Voldemort of love and watched the evil man blow up into ashes. She smiled at that, looking out and gasped out as the stars suddenly faded as a deep fog blocked her view.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

A blood curdling scream woke up the Seventh year girls and Lavander Brown rushed in and found a skeletal hand reaching in and grabbed the frightened girl's jumper. Oh God's that was Hermione!

"Dementor!" Hermione shouted out in fright.

"Fight Hermione! I have to get my wand!" Lavander spun around and rushed out of the room.

By time she retrieved it the rest of her classmates were circled around Hermione blocking her view. Pushing her way through she knelt down and looked into her friends eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Waiting for a response.

She stood up. "Merlin just don't stand there! Parvati get the Headmistress. The rest of you get to bed now!"

Lavender watched the rest turn and go. She was a Prefect and they knew better than to argue with her.

She knelt down. "Hermione, the Headmistress is on the way. Everything will be alright." Touching her friend's arm noticing that it was stiff.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The doors to the Infirmary opened and a tall pale wizard walked in, black robes billowing behind him.

Madame Pomphrey rushed to him. "Severus! It's Miss Granger. Miss Brown says she was attacked by a Dementor. But she does not have the symptoms. Her body is stiff and alive versus a dead one with a vacant stare. Based on what I found I gave her Mandrake Draught potion. It did nothing."

He said nothing and moved to the student's bed and placed a hand on an arm. "She is warm versus cold Poppy and that indicates she has not been petrified. I doubt that it was a Dementor for we all know how they operate. Her eyes are open. I can try Legilimens to try to see what happened."

Minerva spoke. "Do it Severus. St. Mungo's said they would send someone in the morning as she is stable and alive."

Severus leaned forward and locked his black obsidian eyes to her brown eyes. "If you can hear me, try to relax Miss Granger. I am going to enter your mind. You need to show me what you saw so we can heal you."

He pulled his wand out pointing it to her. "Legilimens." He whispered and found himself within her mind.

After a few moments he stood up and placed his wand in his pocket and addressed the two witches looking to him anxiously. "I did not see whatever it was so I cannot say if it was a Dementor. I suggest contacting Minister Kingsley and ask him to account for them. She is frozen stiff with fear. I know of a potion that can help her but it will take three days to brew Minerva. It will require my full attention so I will not be able to teach."

"Do it Severus. I have your curriculum so I will send your classes to the Library to write essays on the subjects for the next three days." Minerva urged.

HGSSHGSSHGS

Despite the Potions Master's assurances that he could help, healers from St. Mungo's arrived and tried everything they knew with no success.

Three days later Severus walked in holding two phials and recognized Healer Thywaite talking to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

"Potter! Weasley! Go now. She will talk to you when she is fully recovered." He snarled out.

Minerva looked to Severus realizing he would not be reasoned with. "Go back to Gryffindor. I will update you later."

Everyone watched the two men leave hearing the words of the red head. "See! He's still a git even after she saved him."

Severus ignored the remarks and sat down in the chair looking at the tube magically placed in the young witch's stomach. "Healer Thywaite I will need your assistance."

The old healer rushed to the bed and waited for Snape to speak.

"When I give her the first phial she will wake up screaming for she will remember whatever it was that brought her to this state. You must not use magic to restrain her and I will give her the second phial. She will fall into a restful sleep after that. Ready?"

Healer Thywaite pushed down on the witch and nodded watching Snape uncap a phial containing gold powder that turned into liquid when air hit it. "Minerva! Hold down her feet." He growled out

He watched the Headmistress comply and poured the golden liquid into the tube and watched the young witch scream out and buck wildly. He immediately leaned over her grasping her chin and looked to her intently for a few moments before whispering in her ear and poured the purple liquid of the second phial into the tube and watched his charge fall immediately to sleep.

Severus stood back and watched Thywaite point his wand to her and cast a diagnostic spell. "Thank you Professor Snape. Everything is normal with her. Perhaps you can share this miracle with us?"

Thywaite watched as the tall wizard said nothing and immediately left the room black robes billowing behind them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus entered his chambers and sat on his bed. He was exhausted from his effort. He fell onto his bed fully dressed and closed his eyes.

What felt like a light breeze brushed him, causing him to lunge to his feet and crouch into a defensive position. He slowly turned, looking for the cause of the breeze. Not able to determine if he really felt anything, he laid back down. His vision started to blur and all objects in his chambers lost both focus and form.

_He was in the cave of Oroblram, birth place of the covenants. Hearing the low murmurs of the others was always comforting and agitating. The same voice was returning as always except louder this time._

_"How could we have given up our freedom, just to increase our feeding grounds?" Whispered Secrof to his partner._

_"Remember my partner. We are not being hunted and the great perish hasn't returned." Answered Demra_

_"The perish was wretched for my entire assembly was eradicated. All those of my assembly were over confident, thinking we were stronger and able to put the wizards under the covenant they created with us." Said Secrof._

_"My assembly was decimated also and why we are together to make a new family. We will multiply, just don't stray from the convents my partner." Demra pleaded._

_The joining of two Dementors to create an assembly was a process that took over a year to accomplish and not to be taken lightly. The final rites resulted in both called partners, what wizards would call a marriage._

He woke up. Did he make a mistake? Why did I give her the potions? Why didn't I just let her stay in that state? He stood up and began to pace back and forth in his chambers.

He knew that if he went back to sleep, he would visit Oroblram's cave again. If he stayed awake he would continually second guess about the witch.

The chambers seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as the hours passed by. Finally out of sheer desperation he headed to the Headmistress' office and knocked at the door. Minerva opened it surprised at seeing Severus standing there.

"Severus what a pleasure to see you." Minerva greeted him. "Thank you for curing Miss Granger. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I need to talk to Albus. It is private matter and I need his view."

"Of course Severus. I will be back in two hours as I need to address the Head boy, Girl and Prefects of the status of Miss Granger and dispel the rumors of rogue Dementors on our grounds." He watched here

"Severus my boy!" Dumbledore spoke from his portrait "What is weighing so heavily on your mind? You look like you have been in battle and didn't come out too well."

"I whispered in her ear what I am after I Obliviated her. Maybe she will not remember." Severus replied miserably.

"Hmm… You must have had a good reason for doing that." Albus replied looking down at the dour man.

"I don't know why I did that!" Frustration evident in his voice. "Something came over me and I did it without any control over myself."

"I assume that she was the only one to hear what you said?"

"Yes, yes, no one heard me but her."

"Then why come to me? You have something to say?"

"I am unable to shake the memories of the Oroblram cave and recalling the great perish. It frustrates me as I did not remember any of this until Voldemort was defeated. Why do I turn into a Dementor once a month and still retain who I am? And what of these memories? I have found nothing in any book that tells of one changing into a Dementor.

"I have asked the other Headmasters, but it seems none remember anything of this perish. There are no records. Only Sgalfxis, ex Auror has any knowledge and believes it only a fairy tale that has been verbally passed for generations. So Merlin only knows how the reliable the tale is."

"What did he recall? Something I can use?" Severus asked in hope.

"He said that an eleven foot manuscript was written that would release one and that it was hidden in the library as a book. The story passed was told when they were misbehaving and his mother would scare him and ended the tale with that hope."

Dumbledore stroked his beard lost in thought. "Severus, have you been doing what I asked?"

"Yes, I am bringing up past memories, but it is hard having to live through what happened. It is like I have some duty that has been forgotten until now."

"Severus, how much do you remember of the wars, the defeat, the treaties made, and the transformation resulting with us having Dementors?"

"It seems that I was young when I became the Representative. I know that the Ministry of Magic buried everything that happened." Severus answered back feeling uncharacteristic anger.

Severus continued. "I know that the Dementors did complete the scroll because I remember that I saw it before it was given to me when I was changed to be the Representative."

"This is what we need to do. I will continue to talk to the other portraits and see if I can get any more information. You need to start looking at every book within the castle as there are only two Libraries and I doubt that it would be in the one in the Ministry. It may be an impossible dream Severus. You may never be able to go back or fix this for I believe what you are remembering is true and erased."

A knock on the door sounded. As he went to go to the door the portrait called back. "You would do well to involve her as you revealed yourself to her. She has a thirst for research and knowledge after all."

Severus growled out in frustration and pushed by Minerva without saying a word.

He went back to his chambers and took a shower before falling into his bed. What was the connection to Granger that allowed him to tell her after he Obliviated her when he was in her mind? He pulled the covers over him and fell asleep thinking of the young witch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN How is Snape involved? He takes Albus advice

Chapter 2 Realization

Minister Kingsley Shacklebot met the Headmistress at the gates of Hogwarts and walked beside her. "Minerva I talked to the warden of Azkaban and he assures me that all Dementors are accounted for."

Minerva spoke in worry. "Are you sure Kingsley? After all a Dementor attacked Mr. Potter one summer and the Ministry denied that it could be possible."

"Of course they did but remember the times Minerva. It was Delores Umbridge that ordered it as it was revealed later. Remember who was slowly taking over the Ministry at the time? Hermione must be mistaken. It's been two years and I think she had a flashback considering she saw enough of them attacking in the Final Battle."

"I think you'll change your mind Kingsley as there was an eyewitness as well."

Kingsley remained silent as they entered the castle and walked through the empty halls for Minerva arranged for his arrival to coincide with students in classes.

They arrived to the Infirmary and found Madame Pomphrey drinking tea with her charge and a student. Poppy noticed the arrival and gathered up the cups and placed them on the tea service before patting Hermione on the hand whispering to her to call if needed and moved towards her office.

"I'm sorry to see you in these circumstances Hermione. I think the last time we talked was at the one year celebration of the defeat of Voldemort right?" He rumbled out in and sat in a chair next to her bed.

Hermione smiled at his arrival. "That's right Kingsley. I know you've busy reforming the Ministry. I don't envy you."

Kingsley chuckled. "I don't envy myself either but things get better as time passes. Why don't you tell me what happened to you four days ago."

Hermione spoke slowly telling him everything that she remembered. "I know what I saw Kingsley and it was not because of what I suffered during the war. Besides I was thinking about depressing things and not happy thoughts. We know what draws them to their victim. Why would one attack me considering what I was thinking about?"

Laveander spoke. "She's right Minister. I ran to her when she screamed and saw a skeletal hand grab her jumper to pull her to it." Telling him what she remembered and the events afterwards.

Kinglsley patted her hand. "I came here to reassure you that all have been accounted for and have not left Azkaban. I'll leave you to rest."

He was halfway to the door when Hermione called to him. "Do you have a true number of them and how did Voldemort manage to get the Dementors over to his side as the Ministry is supposed to be able to control them?"

Kingsley paused in his stride for a moment and left the room. The witch had a point and he would investigate it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Snape watched Miss Granger arrive in the Hall for dinner and claps erupted even from a few in his House as he watched her hug Potter and Weasley before sitting down. She did not look any worse for wear he thought absently touching the collar that hid the massive scar on his neck from the confrontation with Nagini before he filled his plate. Minerva told him about Kingsley's interview and her question of Kingsley. He admitted to himself that he was disturbed by it and wondered if she remembered his words to her.

He ate very little before he left the Great Hall and went to his chambers in the dungeon for the evening for he had no patrol assigned and did not wish to go on his own as he often did.

Catching up on his grading he put the parchments into a neat pile on his desk and retired to his bedchamber for the evening.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

_He kept his duty and served as the Representative meeting with the Wizard Council as agreed by the Covenant. On his one hundredth birthday he approached the Wizarding Council as required. _

_Looking to Barberus Bragge he pulled out his copy of the Covenant and placed it before the wizard. "The first one hundred years is marked by my signature as agreed." _

_Barberus looked to the old wizard standing before him and placed his mark on the parchment watching the visitor do the same. "Anything to report Representative?"_

"_They hate what you have done to them and feel injustice despite what was agreed. They wanted to be free and not bound to a Council that you forced upon us. That was why they fought and wonder why you made them into such hideous creatures that could not die and left them to drift and suck up hope and joy from those of what they once were."_

_Barberous chuckled. "As agreed you are such as them one night a month. How do you feel when you go forth and do the same?"_

"_Horrible as once we suck in their happiness and leave them alive and a shell. We remember what we were." Vanishing the Covenant away for safekeeping._

"_Yes young wizard that used to be. That is exactly as I intended and you do not have the bad end of the stick as you are as them one night a month only. They refuse daughters and sons knowing what would be in store for their children. When you become of age again tell them my words. I've developed a special curse just for you. The Council will see you in one hundred years for an update on their penance Ozlo." _

_Severus watched a black light shoot out and strike his chest and felt the worst pain before falling into nothingness._

_Barberous looked to the dead man on floor pleased at the effectiveness of the curse. He would pass it on to his predecessor. It would be handy if there were any question to the rule of the Council from them in the future._

Snape woke up and sat up in his bed heaving before leaning over and threw up on the floor and gagged. Panting he took the journal and penned his dream out before rushing to his bath chambers to clean up.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley arrived back to his office and handed Percy Weasley his cloak asking for every bit of information the Ministry had on Dementors and that it be on his desk in one hour. Sitting down at his desk he opened the bottom draw on the left and pulled out a glass and bottle and poured himself a drink and leaned back in his chair. Percy arrived back twenty minutes later with a few books and parchments and placed them down. "This is all we have sir."

"Thank you Percy. That will be all and clear all of my appointments if you please." He rumbled out. He watched the red headed man leave and looked to the first parchment.

After three hours Kingsley put the last book down. It did not address numbers. He would have to talk to the Unspeakables to get what he required. That department was difficult to deal with and he would have to come up with a valid reason to obtain the information.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione picked up the books from her desk and rushed out of Gryffindor tower to make it to breakfast in time. Running down the halls she hit a body falling down and looked up to the scowling face of Professor Snape. He stood for a moment and bent down to gather up the books noticing the titles.

"These books are not on the curriculum Miss Granger."

She stood up and braced herself for the expected deduction of points. "Yes sir but I want to know more about them than what is taught considering what happened to me."

He handed them to her. "Carry on Miss. Granger and I suggest you hurry or you will be late for breakfast."

She watched him leave amazed that he did not take points. Rushing into the Hall she sat down next to Harry and Ron placing her books on the table.

"Blimey Hermione you're cutting it close today." Ron spoke as he took up a muffin and buttered it.

"I got caught up in a book and lost track of time." She replied and took up a bit of toast and buttered it before taking a bite.

Harry said nothing noticing the title of the book on top of the stack. After breakfast they headed down to the dungeons for Potions for that was the first class of the day for Seventh year Slyterin/Gryfindor. Harry walked next to her. "Why do you think Snape went back to Potions Hermione?"

"Perhaps he is tired of the Dark Arts now that he is free Harry. God's know there are enough of us that know how to survive them with the War. I bumped into him earlier and he did not deduct points at all."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into Potions and took their seats at the second table. She pulled out her Potions book and sat it on the table and looked up noticing Professor Snape sitting at his desk watching the students enter and get ready for class. "Professor Snape is never here when we arrive to class." Hermione whispered out.

Ron shrugged. "He's been here every day since school started."

Professor Snape moved up to the podium. "I expect all of you to help Miss Granger get caught up. That being said let's discuss Dragon's Blood and the benefits that Headmaster Dumbledore discovered long before his service to Hogwarts." Hermione took notes as Professor Snape expounded on the benefits of the blood stabilizing most potions.

He finished his lecture as the bell rang. "As Seventh years you should appreciate the lesson. I will test you on this come Friday and suggest that you be prepared but sure to be disappointed in your pitiful submissions." Professor Snape watched the students pack up. "Miss Granger stay behind for a moment."

She remained at her desk hearing Harry and Ron whisper "Luck." Before leaving the classroom to go to their next class.

She watched Professor Snape point his wand and the door closed behind the last student and turned to her. "Tell me your concerns about the Dementors."

"Professor Snape..." She stuttered out. "I remember your words. You said you are their Representative?"

He flicked the door open with his wand. "If you want to know more you will arrive here after dinner. Go to your next class."

She gathered her book bag looking to her professor for a moment before leaving the classroom.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley made his way down to the Department of Mystery and found the Head of the department waiting outside the door. "Minister Shacklebot a pleasure to meet you. How can we assist you?"

"Dementors. I want everything you have on them. Numbers and how they came to be in existence. A student was attacked and I was assured by the warden that all were accounted for. I think that we have rogue ones."

"Of course Minister." The Head replied. "I will give you everything that we have." The Head watched the Minister leave. He would only reveal how the majics controlled them and nothing else.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He sat at his desk grading parchments and snapped his head up watching the brushy haired witch arrive motioning for her to sit in the chair placed in front of his desk.

"Have a seat Miss Granger." Severus spoke in a neutral voice. "You've taken an unnatural notice to the Dementors. I admit that I am concerned about you."

"Professor you told me that you are their Representative. I do not understand the words you whispered to me."

"My mistake Miss Granger and I do not know what came over me to tell you. I suppose the fact that you came back to save me may have something to do with it. I dream things unremembered until recently and Albus said that I should involve you."

He pushed a thick book to her. "I have forgotten about them Miss Granger and only recently reminded of my duty. That book is my memories to date. Read it and tell me if you are up to it. I expect you not to say a word to Potter or Weasley. If you decide, this will be something that only you and I will pursue. You will not tell anyone of it."

He watched her placed the book into her bag.

"Thank you for helping me. I'll let you know my decision soon. They are evil Professor Snape and not sure that I want to aid them."

He watched her leave and went back to grading papers.


	3. Chapter 3

AN How is Snape involved? We learn more…..

Chapter 3 Decisions

Hermione could not wait for the end of class for the day and the two hour break before dinner. It took all of her will power not pull the book out and read it while waiting for others to finish.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and Ron leaving them when the final bell sounded and ran shouting out. "Sorry boys but I have to go to the library."

They watched her run through the crowded corridor pushing fellow students to the side and shook their head.

"You figure she would grow out of that. It's just mental." Ron spoke in disgust.

"That's our Hermione Ron." Harry laughed out and clapped his friend's back. "Let's grab our brooms and fly around the pitch. I've got some things I want to run by you before our first Quidditch practice."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley put down the last bit of parchment and shook his head. He knew that the official count was wrong. At the battle there were far more than that count and he was privy to Ex-Minister Fudge and remembered his worry that the Dementors were openly breeding because of the unexplained fog.

He felt that the Department of Mystery was hiding something as they revealed the same numbers as Azkaban. No information provided on his question of how Dementors came to be. Maybe they did not know but they could have sent a parchment that told him so.

Moving to the door he opened it and called for Percy and motioned the young wizard to come in. "I've a task for you Percy but this must be pursued with the utmost discretion. I need the articles of formation of the Ministry of Magic and the departments created."

Percy looked to his friend. "I'm sure this will be straightforward Minister as that is readily available."

"I'm looking specifically for the Department of Mysteries Percy. That's why I stress discretion."

"Of course Minister. Let me see what I can find for you."

Kingsley watched Percy leave and went to his desk to attend to the memos that he ignored.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked down to the dungeons and stood in front of the closed door of the Potion's classroom gathering her thoughts together. She was disturbed of what his memories hinted at. She knocked on the door and watched it open. "Come in Miss Granger. Punctual as ever I'll add."

Hermione walked in and watched Professor Snape stand up from his desk. "Let's take a walk Miss Granger. We can discuss your make up assignments as I walk my patrol."

She fell in step and walked beside him until they were clear of the castle and walked towards the pitch. "My patrol is the Quidditch field tonight and the reason I asked you to meet with me tonight. There are too many gossiping portraits in my classroom and if I took you into my study the Headmistress would be questioning me on it in the morning."

She said nothing and stopped at the entrance to the pitch when he turned to her. "Let me roust the ones that I will find here. Once that is done we can talk. Disillusion yourself and keep the identities of those running from here a secret."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand and did as he commanded and stood to the side watching him go in.

Soon couples ran out, some witches sobbing then the last couple walked out slowly.

"Ginny!" Harry growled out as he passed a Disillusioned Hermione. "Thank God's we were only talking of our Marriage Ceremony and clothed. I'm amazed that Snape did not deduct points! Why did you even suggest coming here?"

Hermione heard Ginny laugh. "Well we know where he is now Harry. How about go to the deserted classroom near Hufflepuff. I've missed you."

Hermione heard Harry's laugh as they walked away and found Snape in front of her. "Reveal yourself Granger. We do not have much time."

He watched her appear in front of him.

"Do you believe my memories?" Snape asked.

"I do Professor Snape but this is so unreal. It hints of a conspiracy. Do you really turn into a Dementor once a month?"

"I do though I have never remembered it until after Voldemort's defeat. It may be that I never did until he was defeated. I do not know."

Hermione moved and sat in the stand and watched Professor Snape sit next to her.

She closed her eyes thinking of his memories in the book reflecting on the entries and opened her eyes. "You have been Confounded Professor Snape!" She exclaimed excitedly and then turned serious. "But how can you Confound someone and have it follow through as you die on your one hundredth birthday every time?"

"I've thought about that and I do not have an answer. I hope that as I remember more I will garner the answer."

She looked to him in worry. "You know what you have to do next Professor Snape. You'll have to go to Azkaban."

He looked to the witch inwardly amazed at her perception. No wonder she was a Know It All, not missing any detail. Perhaps Albus was correct in his urging to involve her.

"I realize that Granger and plan to do so. You saw the words of Albus hinting that the treaty was hidden in the library of Hogwarts. I want you to go through the books and focus your magic and tap the words "Reveal your Secrets." and see what you come up with."

"That could take years Professor Snape and unlike you I am not immortal. If your memories are correct you're almost eight hundred years old!" She exclaimed.

He scowled at her. "I know and remember nothing but bits and pieces. I plan on going to Azkaban this weekend to visit an old friend if Kingsley will allow it. He owes me!" He snarled out.

Hermione stood up. "I'll do as you request Professor Snape."

He watched her walk down the stand and called out. "Why did you save me Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked back to him. "A good man deserved to be saved."

Severus watched her walk away. She needed to be free of the restrictions of a student if she was to be of assistance to him. He owed her anyway even if she did fail in the task he gave her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next evening he sat through the daily staff meeting suffering through it until Minerva dismissed them.

"Minerva may I have a moment of your time?"

Minerva looked to Severus in surprise for the man never hung around and the first to leave. "Of course Severus."

Severus watched the older witch sit down and waited for him to speak.

"Minerva, Miss Granger is at the level to pass her N.E. and I am sure our colleagues will agree." He began. "We are holding her back by forcing her to complete her Seventh year. She should test out."

"What are you saying Severus?" Minerva asked.

"She saved my life as you well know and I have an obligation. I wish to offer her an apprenticeship in Potions but I cannot do that until she graduates."

Minerva studied him. "And why do you bring this up now?"

"I played a part Minerva, a part that you know of that after the trials. I've never been able to have an Apprentice like most of you. She has already caught up despite her time in the Infirmary and she would make a fine Potion's Mistress if so inclined. There are very few witches in my craft and I know that she would exceed. I would like to pass my knowledge on to at least one before I die."

He growled out on the look of surprise from Minerva. "Don't look surprised Minerva for we all know that she is the brightest witch of her age. Talk to the other professors. We could all offer an apprenticeship and she can choose whatever she wants to pursue. If she denies my offer and takes up another, my obligation will be satisfied as she is given an opportunity to move forth in her life."

"I'll talk to our colleagues for that is a wonderful idea Severus."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione leaned against the gates Friday evening waiting for him to arrive and saw a figure in dark robes approaching quickly and stood up.

"Professor Snape you are off to Azkaban?" She stuttered out when he was in front of her.

"I am Miss Granger. Hopefully I will be able to talk to them."

She grabbed his arm. "Be careful Professor Snape." She whispered out realizing she held his arm and immediately dropped it and ran back towards the castle.

He watched he retreating form for a moment for leaving through the gates and turned his heel and Apparatted away with a loud crack echoing out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley met him at the boat ramp and held out an envelope with a wax seal bearing the sig of his office. "Be careful in there Severus. Azkaban is a dangerous place for visitors as the Dementors draw to them immediately. In that parchment I directed that you are not to be searched and you can keep your wand."

Severus looked up to the tall black wizard in surprise and though his eyes revealed nothing, the tone of his voice and stance indicated worry and fear. "What's going on in there?" He demanded taking the envelope offered and placed it in his heavy cloak.

His words were not heard as Kingsley already Apparated away.

Aurours Wright and Stoddard stood waiting at the boat overhearing the conversation amazed that the wizard could keep his wand.

Severus walked to the boat. "Well Aurour Stoddard let's get to it"

"Of course Professor Snape!" Stoddard stuttered out feeling like a student again.

The boat moved out and Wright whispered to his friend. "At least he doesn't remember me."

"Aurour Wright your voice irritated me when I was your professor and it still does." He snapped out.

He spent the hour of silence thinking of his brief meeting with Kingsley at the dock.

The Aurours moved the boat to the dock at Azkaban and ropes shot forth securing the boat and alighted from it and walked to the wizard that was waiting.

Severus moved to the wizard surprised to see one so young be given reign of the prison.

The Warden told the two Aurours to go back to their duties and watched them leave before extending his hand to Severus. "Welcome to Azkaban Professor Snape. If I were you I would jump back into that boat and hightail it out of here."

Severus arched an eyebrow and handed the Warden his parchment and watched the wizard read it before tucking it into a pocket and motioned for him to follow him.

"The Dementors always try to attack the rare visitors that come here. The only thing that keeps them in line is Patronus. Caste it if you need to as you keep your wand."

They walked up the long stone steps with Severus pulling his thick travelling cloak tightly against him as they entered and breathed in the smell of decay.

After ten minutes the Warden stopped at a cell. "The one you wish to visit is in there. He has not handled his time here very well." Placing a key into the lock and opening the door. "Prisoner 52551 you have a visitor and you will behave or there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

Lucius Malfoy rose up from his cot, legs shaking as he rasped out. "Yes Warden I promise that I will be nice."

The warden turned to Severus. "The Minister said you needed no guard so I'll leave the door unlocked. Just call out in the hall and a guard will retrieve you."

Severus watched him leave and found Lucius sitting on the bed. Gods what two and a half years in this place did to the wizard! He took in the appearance of his friend noticing large patches of hair missing and pronounced ribs showing through large holes of his prison garb. He removed his thick travelling cloak and wrapped it around Lucius and watched the man pull it close to him.

He pulled a small box and enlarged it and handed him a small flask. "No demands of escape now that the watchers are away?"

Lucius grabbed the flask and drank down the contents feeling the whiskey burn his throat and coughed. "I'm going to die in this place Severus and go to whatever hell that I deserve. Anything is better than being here. I think that Hell will actually be a relief."

Severus said nothing handing Lucius a thick beef sandwich and watched him gobble it up.

Lucius watched him. "What brings you here to visit the enemy?"

Severus sighed. "You were never an enemy to me Lucius. We were misguided. I happened to turn because Voldemort killed Lily and realized what he was. Things might have been different if that did not happen. I am Draco's Godfather and I wanted to update you and pulled some strings to do so."

Lucius sat down suddenly. "Tell me of my son! Is he here as well or was he executed?"

Severus pulled up the single rickety chair and spoke of Draco watching a small smile appear on his friend's face as he continued.

"So he is Lord Malfoy and can continue our line. That's fine by me as I never wanted him to take the Mark. He did it to save his mother. Thank Potter for that if you can."

Severus jumped up and pointed his wand to the door when he heard the door swing open with a loud creak. "Dementor I am not one of those under your guard. If you come closer I will attack." Voice low and dangerous.

The Dementor stood in the doorway not moving.

"_Representative we have not sensed you in over two centuries. We thought you turned your back on us."_

Severus kept his wand pointed not reacting to the words that filled his head. "You will not attack this prisoner again."

_We do not need to even with your words. He is broken and will die in two weeks time. Come to the cave of the Covenants and we will talk."_

His wand did not waver watching the Dementor turn to leave.

"_It is good to sense and see you again Son."_

The Dementor left closing the door behind it.

Severus put his wand away and found Lucius on his cot pulled tightly in a ball and shook him. "Lucius it is away now."

"You don't understand Severus." He moaned out. "The daily attacks stopped when that young Warden was assigned here. I think that they have overstepped the rules binding them but can't be sure. They would come here every day and feed on me and I had no happy memories that I was thinking of."

He turned and pulled on the robes of his friend and whispered. "They feed on us Severus and have been doing so happy thoughts or no. It is a lie what they teach you about them!"

Severus pulled the hand grabbing his robe forcing it away. "I'll tell the Minister Lucius. I'm leaving the box as there are a few sandwiches and water in there and you can keep the cloak as well. I'll not be able to come again."

"Don't bother Severus. I wish you well my friend for you are the lucky one." Lucius whispered suddenly feeling tired as the fear took a toll on his malnourished body. "I don't know what agenda you have by coming here but hope I helped you."

He watched Lucius fall asleep and waited to make sure that it was indeed sleep that took he friend over before opening the door and shouted out that he was ready to be away.

Aurours Stoddard and Wright took their old professor back to the mainland not saying a word at the disturbed look on his face. Everyone that visited Azkaban left with that same exact look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Remembrance

Severus arrived back and went straight to his chambers not bothering to look for wayward students out after curfew. He called out "Sassy!"

A small house elf appeared. "Youse calls Sassy Professor?"

"I am taking a shower Sassy and wish for clothes I am wearing to be cleaned three times and pressed to my standards before being returned to me. Go and come back in five minutes to retrieve them."

The small elf nodded and disappeared with a snap of her clawed hand.

He immediately stripped placing everything into the laundry hamper. He wanted the stench of death and decay off his clothes and his body. He moved to the shower and turned on the water feeling the hot streams drench his body and lathered up in sandalwood soap and scrubbed his body furiously to remove the stench from his body.

He wrapped a towel around his waist walking into his bedchambers pleased that the elf removed the hamper. Moving to an oak dresser across the room he pulled out a set of green pajamas and put them on before moving to his study and sat in his comfortable leather chair to reflect on the events of the day.

Kingsley's worry of him going to the prison pricked his interest. He suspected that the wizard investigated Hermione's attack and found something that disturbed him. But what disturbed him the most were Lucius's words of Dementors feeding on him for no apparent reason until the new warden arrived on the scene. Something was taken out of the equation so what was it?

He drifted off to sleep and began to dream…

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Head of the Department of Mysteries called his second to him. "There have been inquiries recently. You will take care of this." Slipping a piece across the table to the wizard and waited for his reply.

His second read it and slid it back over. "Consider it done."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up Saturday morning and found a tawny owl perched on the bedpost hooting softly with an envelope in beak. She moved and took it up and watched it fly out. She looked around and noticed all of her fellow witches fast asleep as everyone slept in save her.

"_Miss. Granger,_

_Please meet with me so we can discuss your academic future. The password to my office is Buttercup._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione jumped up and dressed before leaving her dorm excited.

She ran through the halls and stopped at the gargoyles and spoke "Buttercup" watching them move revealing the stairs leading up to the Headmistress's office. She took the steps two at a time and stopped for a moment to compose herself and knocked on the door and watched it open and walked in.

"Good Morning Miss Granger please have a seat." Minerva spoke offering a cup of tea and watched Hermione take it up.

"The staff has discussed your progress to date and all they feel that you limit yourself by remaining here and fear that you will stagnate if forced to complete the whole year. We want to offer you an apprenticeship and all the professors have offered but in order to do that you must complete your N.E.. You are more than ready to take them."

Hermione sipped her tea. "Even Professor Snape? I find that hard to believe Headmistress for he has never cared for me and insulted me the entire time I have been here."

"Even Professor Snape Hermione and he never offered an apprenticeship to anyone. That should tell you something and you know the part he played. You saved his life after all for you were one of few living that believed in him. I did not believe it until the end. So what say you?"

"I'll do it Headmistress. When will I take them?"

Minerva smiled. "Sunday Miss Granger for that is the only time that I can get everyone together as the administrators are not of the Ministry and independent."

Hermione jumped up. "I need to study! Please excuse me Minerva." Hermione raced out of the room forgetting formalities.

Minerva smiled watching the young witch leave in a rush.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

_He stood at his one hundredth birthday before the new Minister of Magic along with the head of the Wizard's Council feeling unsettled with the change of regime._

"_The end of the punishment of those who defied the creation of the Wizard's council and I have signed the Covenant for the fifth time. We are ready to be released as promised."_

_The new Minister of Magic looked to the old man. "The Council has told me of you Representative and I find that I cannot honor it. You are tools that we can use to punish those who oppose us as we go forth to a bright tomorrow and not sure that you would rise against us again. As the Ministry of Magic did not agree to the terms I deny it and you will remain as you are."_

_The Minister watched the old man before him whip out his wand and pointed it to him. "I am old Minister and I remember how you came to be. Our citizens grew tired of having no word and forced a change. I see that you are a puppet and will always be in control of those who wish to continue in power."_

_He watched the new Minister pick the Covenant up and changed it into a red book and handed it to a wizard. "Put it in a place that it will not be found easily."_

_Severus watched the young wizard leave. "And what to do with you Representative as you cannot die?" The Minister asked._

_The Head of the Wizard Council spoke. "I will take care of this and remember you will set up the Department of Mystery as agreed so we can guide you." Pointing his wand to Severus and began a complicated movement. "This will flow through the connection to your fellow Dementors and place them all under the control of the newly formed Ministry."_

"_This is wrong. You promised us!" He shouted out and fell to the floor feeling strong magic. He took deep breaths knowing that he was about to die. "I will always remember your treachery!" He snarled out._

"_No you will not. You will always die and you will come back and remember nothing!" The Head growled out and completed his charm. "My magiks are as strong as my Forefathers."_

_He fell to the floor panting and fought to take in breath. "You… I..."_

_The two wizards watched the old man die. "Burn his body Minister for he will not be missed. You have the Majiks to control them now. He will not remember any of it. In all of his lives to come he will be hated, shunned and unremembered. His Brethren will be feared in time but he will forget and be forgotten."_

_He fell to the floor and looked up finding the head of the Wizard's Council loking to him and pleaded. "Please…This is not right… There was an agreement!"_

_A bright light shot out…_

Severus shot out of his bed and threw up on the floor shivering at the revealed memories. He was left to be unremembered. He looked to his chambers and moaned out in pain before he lay down. He would be remembered again and free them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry hugged Hermione when she joined him at breakfast as Ron kissed her cheek. "You seem happy today Hermione. Care to share?"

"All of the Professors have offered me an apprenticeship but in order to accept I have to take my N.E. and graduate. I'm going to do it Harry. Seven years an evil wizard has been in control of our life and two years have passed. It is time to move on."

"That makes our news a lot easier to tell her mate." Ron spoke and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"What news Harry?"

"Ron and I are leaving Hogwarts at the holiday break Hermione. I've decided to become an Aurour and Ron has been offered a position with the Chudley Cannons. I know school is important but I have to go. Like you I want to move on. There are too many memories here."

"I feel the same way and for once Mum agrees school would not be best for me." Ron grinned. "We have a chance to live life on our own and I'm taking it."

"That's it then. Despite wherever we are we will always be friends." Wrapping her arms around the men and hugged them before grabbing a few pieces of toast. "I'm off now to study. I'll see you Monday."

They watched her skip out the hall. Ron turned to Harry. "Now that's the Hermione I remember. I'm not worried about her now and she'll ace the test."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione met with Minerva Sunday morning at the closed door of the classroom that she was directed to go to.

"Don't be nervous Hermione. You will have a thirty minute break between testing with a two hour break from lunch. Your first test is Transfiguration. Good luck and I'll be here when you finish."

The day went on and Hermione felt confident that she excelled in all the test so far except for Divination but that was okay for if she scored low on that the other scores would take care of that. Potions were next and then she would go to the Astronomy Tower at midnight for the final test.

She walked in shocked at finding Professor Snape dressed not in his usual severe black robes but in the purple robes designating a Master of Potions with several medallions of additional Masterships.

"There is no need for introduction so I shall cut this short. First you will complete a one hundred question test and have one hour to complete it. After that will be a one hour test to see what skill you have in brewing potions. You will have a fifteen minute break between the two as this is the longest test at two hours. There is the parchment face down at the table in front of me with quills and ink. When you turn the parchment over time will begin."

Hermione sat at the desk and looked to him knowing he went to Azkaban but noticed nothing except his usual indifference and turned over the parchment watching him turn the hourglass on his desk.

"Begin."

She finished the test in forty five minutes and handed the parchment to Professor Snape and watched him turn it face down on his desk. "You have an additional fifteen minutes of break as you finished early which has never happened before. Come back in thirty minutes."

Hermione went to the room assigned to her for break and picked up a glass of juice she found waiting for her along with cheese and bread. There were quite a few trick questions in that test and sure she answered them all correctly.

After time was up she found Professor Snape standing at a long table with eight cauldrons with ingredients next to each.

"You find your final testing so get to it!" Watching Hermione look to each cauldron and read the potion required to create.

He moved to his desk and watched her intently, pleased that she started on the easiest ones before moving to the complicated ones to gain her extended time for those.

Severus was not surprised that she took the full hour as the brewing test was demanding and called out. "Miss. Granger time is up so step away."

Hermione obeyed Professor Snape and watched him place a stasis charm on the brews. "You are dismissed Miss. Granger and you are to report to the Astronomy Tower in five hours for your final test."

Severus watched her leave and moved to the cauldrons to test her brews.

The Astronomy test was done and Minerva looked to the exhausted witch. "You've done well considering these tests normally take two days to complete. You are exempted from classes today and I will let your professors know. Come to my chambers after evening meal for I will have your results and we can discuss your future."

She nodded to her Headmistress and pulled her time piece from her pocket. No wonder she was tired for it was two in the morning.

Hermione walked through the dark corridors her light emitting from her wand guiding her to Gryffindor tower. Walking in she found Ron and Harry asleep on settees and woke them up. "I'm finished and exempt from classes today. Thanks for trying to stay awake for me."

Ron stood up and stretched. "How did you do Hermione?"

"Except for Divination I think I'll be fine Ron. I'll find out the results after dinner."

Harry stood up as well. "That's great Hermione. I'm off to bed then." Leaving his two friends behind as he made his way up to his dorm.

Ron watched Harry go up the stairs and turned to Hermione. "What does this mean for us Hermione?"

Hermione kissed him gently. "We tried for two years Ron and you know we are better off as friends. I will never be the witch for you and you know that."

Ron broke her kiss and hugged her. "I know Hermione and wish that I could be. Still you are amazing Hermione and I do love you."

"I'll always love you Ron. When we were together and went to functions I saw you watching Lavender. She'll be perfect for you. I told you to move on."

Ron grinned. "Yeah you did but everyone expected us to be together and held out hope. Good night Hermione."

She watched him leave and waited a few moments before going to her bed and fell on it fully clothed, yawning widely before she fell asleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

After evening meal Hermione arrived at the Headmistress office as required and knocked, watching the door and heard clapping from all of her Professors standing behind the Headmistress.

The clapping stopped and Minerva motioned for Hermione to sit. "You've scored the highest N.E. in the history of Hogwarts Miss Granger. We want to know what apprenticeship you will accept. What say you Hermione Granger recent graduate of Hogwarts?"

She looked to her teachers and found Professor Snape standing behind his colleagues. "I want to thank all of you and wish I could do everything at once but even I realize that will be impossible. I love all of my subjects but I want to master Potions."

Minerva watched Severus move up and handed her a scroll and shook her hand. "Miss. Granger I am pleased that you accept my field and warn you that it will be an intense study. Most walk away after their first year and that is why there are so few of us. Read the terms and let me know if you wish to pursue it."

"Thank you for offering Professor Snape and I shall review."

"You have twenty four hours to accept Hermione Granger. That is the standard time for all Apprenticeships. I have patrol to do so I will take my leave."

Minerva clapped her hands watching Severus leave. "I think that you will do well in Potions Hermione for not many witches stand up to the challenge." Handing her a sealed parchment with her test results. "Your results and sure you will be pleased. You are staff now and I will set up your new rooms in the Apprentice wing and announce your status to the student body at breakfast."

Minerva handed her another scroll. "Congratulations Miss Granger on your graduation from Hogwarts and glad that you will be staying with us."

Hermione shook the hands of her professors before leaving the office and went to Gryffindor tower finding everyone waiting for her in the Common Room.

Harry spoke. "Hermione how did you do and don't blame me for Ron told everyone."

Hermione smiled. "I was told that I scored the highest in history and will pursue Potions. I will be considered staff so don't expect me to be nice to you." Laughing as everyone hugged her before going to bed leaving Harry alone with her.

"I know Snape Hermione and while a bit nicer he can still be a git."

"It will be fine Harry and Potions is the only subject that ever challenged me. He has a lot to offer."

Harry chuckled. "You'll drive him mad Hermione. You know that."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe but I'll challenge him. Good night Harry."

She went to her bed and pulled the curtains shut and unrolled the parchments and signed the one for her Apprenticeship and watched it flare red and disappear leaving another behind.

She had to find a red book. Merlin! He did not make her task in finding the Covenants any easier as most of the books were bound in red. She took the Potions apprenticeship recognizing his manipulations and re-read the second parchment again.

"Professor Snape when will you ever be free?" She whispered to herself in sadness as she read of the deception and his death in the parchment detailing his recent dream.


	5. Chapter 5

AN JK hinted that the Ministry created Dementors. The story progresses…

Chapter 5 Discovery

The hall silenced before the start of breakfast and all the students watched Headmistress approached the podium. "The grapevine has been active so I will confirm the rumors. It pleases me to announce that Miss Granger took her N.E. to accept an apprenticeship and has scored the highest test results in the history of Hogwarts."

The hall erupted in claps and shouts and Minerva held up her hand for silence. "With the passing of the test Miss Hermione Granger has graduated from our esteemed school and all of the professors offered apprenticeships. She has chosen to apprentice under Professor Snape to become a Potions Master. As an apprentice she has full rights of a professor in this school and I want to stress that. Once again congratulations to Apprentice Granger."

The response at the news of her choice was muted as one student shouted. "Is she crazy? Snape will murder her or worse!"

Professor Snape glared at the 7th year Ravenclaw noting the wizard. He would have words with the student after class.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley sat at his desk reviewing correspondence when his secretary rushed in. "Sir you must go to St. Mungo's. Percy Weasley was attacked and he does not have much time to live according to Madame Marchbanks."

Kingsley rushed to his fireplace and grabbed up Floo Powder and tossed it in. "St. Mungo's." stepping into the flames and disappeared.

He spun out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's not bothering to brush his robes off and went to the information desk. "Where is Percy Weasley?"

Kingsley watched impatiently as the witch consulted her list. "Minister he is on the sixth floor room 607." He spun around and rushed to the stairs climbing two at a time. The sixth floor was where patients went to die.

Opening the door he found the Head of Magical Law Enforcement sitting in a chair next to Percy. "Has his family been notified?"

Madame Marchbanks stood up and went to him. "Not yet Minister." She whispered. "He insisted on you being contacted first and refused to give me any statement other than he was attacked in Diagon Alley."

"Go to the Ministry and contact his father Madame. His family should be here."

He watched his Head leave the room and sat in the chair. "Percy what happened?"

"Minister I was caught looking into the formation of the Department of Mystery and its true purpose. I found it." Stopping as a violent fit of coughing took over. "But I win Kingsley. I live long enough to pass the secret to you." He rasped out in pain. "You are not going to be pleased. They manipulate from afar and close at the same time."

Kingsley rushed out of the room and bellowed for the healer in charge to be brought in along with an empty phial.

Healer Thywaite rushed in. "Minister I have what is requested. Ancient magic that has not been used in centuries was used against Percy. We have managed to contain it but if there is a cure we do not know of it."

"How long does he have?" He whispered.

"No more than five hours Minister and by all rights he should be dead now." Thywaite sadly replied handing the Minister the phial he requested.

"Go and gather up his family and bring them here Healer Thywaite. No need to contact his father for Madame Marchbanks is contacting him. Contact Bootstray in Law enforcement and he will help. Now be quick about it."

Healer Thywaite nodded and left the Minister alone with his patient.

Kingsley sat back down. "Percy I did not mean for this happen. What could they hide that would warrant your murder?"

"Take my memory Kingsley. You must bring them down. I thought Voldemort was evil but never believed that I would find evil in the Ministry itself."

Kingsley watched Percy close his eyes and used his wand to pull the memory into the phial and capped it before placing it in his robes.

"Do not tell anyone of this and keep it only to yourself. They kill to keep the secret that is open but is not. Find someone that you can trust with my memory for if you view it and meet with the Head of the Department of Mysteries for you will die as well for he will know. Promise me!"

"I promise Percy." Kingsley rumbled watching the young man tremble for a moment and panted out.

"Tell my family that I love them and will meet them in the Veil." Percy moaned out before he closed his eyes.

Kingsley shook the shoulder of his assistant and Percy did not respond and noted the erratic breathing stopped.

He picked up Percy's hand and held it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stopped his lecture when he noticed Minerva in the doorway motioning to him. "Read page 396 and write down notes. I'll be back in a moment."

The Seventh Year Slytherin/Gryffindor class watched him leave closing the door behind him.

He found Minerva along with Miss Weasley and Madame Marchbanks from the Deparment of Magical Law enforcement standing beside her. Minerva pulled him away and whispered into his ear and he nodded in response to her words.

Severus walked back into the room and moved to where Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley sat. "Mr. Weasley you are excused from all remaining classes and will go with the Headmistress. Leave your books and bag behind. I'm sure Potter will take them and catch you up later."

Ron stood up and left the classroom hearing Snape snarl out. "We were talking about Draughts Longbottom! I'll make it easy for you. Read to the class the first paragraph."

He watched the class focus back on work and continued his class.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One week later he found himself at the funeral of Percy Weasley standing next to Minerva.

"It's sad that he is dead Severus. I thought that we caught them all." She whispered.

"I know Minerva. I'm sure that the Ministry will find the murderer." Remembering the reports that the Dark Mark was found above the wizard when he was attacked. Something was not right because he knew that all were captured and accounted for. He personally provided the information while in trial. Somebody was covering something up and using the Deatheaters and Voldemort to cover their tracks.

He glanced over to the Golden Trio watching them cry tossing flower into the grave located next to Fred Weasley and watched Arthur Weasley point his wand and covered the grave located in the family cemetery located on the grounds around the Burrow. Percy Weasley redeemed himself in the Final Battle.

Severus spoke his condolences and left not bothering to attend the wake as he despised those. He murdered enough in his lifetime and did not care to mark the passing of another.

KGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley attended the wake and came back to his office and sat at his desk and pointed to his calendar and put in a reminder for three months time before extracting his wand and pulled out the memory of his conversation with Percy leaving no trace of memory of Percy Weasley on his deathbed. He placed it in his safe with a name of one wizard that he trusted enough to help him.

What in Hell's had he gotten himself into?

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione knocked on the chambers of Professor Snape and entered when the door opened and found him looking to a pensieve.

"You called for me Professor Snape?"

Severus turned from the pensieve and addressed her. "I have Apprentice and you will address me as Master as the funeral is done with."

He looked to her. "I have not called you here for study but our other agreement. I gave you a parchment telling of the last dream and I know it all now. I need to find the book Miss Granger especially after visiting Azkaban. My true father met me there and there is more going on with the Dementors but I am not not sure what it is. We must focus on this." Pointing to the Pensieve. "I need you to view it and note the book and garner anything from it." He hesitated. "With my memories released…it is hard to view. Everything that I have remembered is in there."

Hermione placed her hand on her Master's arm. "I understand. Let me observe and I will tell you if I find anything." Looking down into the pensieve and felt drawn in.

Severus watched her go in and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and sat in his leather chair waiting for her to come out of it.

She came out three hours later shivering and sobbing. Severus forced the remaining contents of his glass to her and heard her sputter as the warm liquid flowed down her throat.

She pulled away from him and pulled out a parchment and scribbled furiously for a few minutes before handing it to him.

"You need to tell the Minister Master. You know he is a good man and will fix this." Hermione whispered.

He read her parchment. "I cannot without the book. The Dementors are at a state to rebel for I sense it. I'll know more when I meet with them in one week's time. You noted the red book and noticed powder blue writing. You need to look for it. Despite how long it takes I promise you that you will become a Master of Potions."

Hermione looked to him. "I did not take the Apprenticeship for myself but to help you. I recognize your Slytherin plans enabling me to assist you. The Fates treat you so unfairly once again." Placing her hands on his. "I had hoped…"

"What?" He whispered feeling a connection by the touch of her hand.

"Nothing Master Snape." Pushing away her hope that the man would be free to live as he wanted. "I'll start on this and I have your first weeks study. I'll complete them and be in your classes as required. The powder blue writing on the book will narrow the search of red books that I have been looking at."

He watched her leave and sat down in his chair. He felt her compassion and for once not willing to push it away as he did so many times in the past with Albus.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He arrived at the cave of the Covenants and found ten Dementors waiting and watched as two floated to him and hugged him.

Being in their form he was not harmed hearing a female voice in his head. "_I have missed you Ozlo. I am glad that you finally remember us as your father told me that you forgot us based on wizard's deceit. We have never forgotten."_

Another Dementor rushed up and pulled them apart. _"His arrival means nothing to our plans. The council deceived us and we must move forward in our plans now that we can!"_

Severus thought out. "What _plans? I am back and there is a good man in charge of the Ministry. He will redeem us. I know him."_

The Dementor that forced them apart addressed the others. "_Our Representative returns and gives us glowing words of hope of redemption. You saw his deception to the one that set us free? We have doubled our numbers with our savior's grace!" _

Severus thought. "_You really think he was your savior? If he succeeded you would have been forced more into slavery with no chance for redemption. I am in a position for the first time in 700 years to see us free. You need to give me time as I remember now."_

The Dementor floated away. "_Foolishness! We know what they did to us. What say you brothers and sisters? We need to kill them all! Magical and Non-magical until we die."_

Severus thought_. "So that is your plan? Feed off everyone until there is no one else and slowly die if you can? The Wizard's Council made it that you cannot die. You are as foolish as the mortals that I teach!"_

He turned to his mother_. "The Ministry no longer controls you and there are more of the Brethern outside of Azkaban?"_

"_Yes Son and none born of us have any hope for redemption. We lost that long ago when we lost contact with you two hundred years ago. What do you have to offer to prevent the plans made and agreed upon? Before you are our Generals ready to sweep across the lands and give them despair before dying. It is more than they ever gave us."_

Severus floated about watching his fellow Dementors. _"I offer hope Mother and Father. Kingsley is in charge of the Ministry and not corrupt. He is a good wizard." _Telling what he remembered and hope of finding the Covenant and revealing it.

"_How will you do that Representative? You said that they hid it. I say ignore his words for he is not our Representative. He is as one of them!" _

"_Yes I am and being the Representative was not my choice but dictated. I was put to this as my father's son to save us and mark time and took the position willingly. I worked and always told them our concern until they forced me to forget and bound you. You want to be free and live again? You must give me a chance! I have a good witch helping me and there are good wizards aligned to her."_

"_We will discuss your words and meet with us again when you change again."_

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited in the Forbidden Forest until daylight changing back to his normal self before entering the grounds.

He strode toward the gates. Miss Granger would help him for that was in her Gryffindor nature quashing down his fear for her life. As always his life was deception but this time there was a goal and he would give a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

AN JK hinted that the Ministry created Dementors. The story progresses…

AN Sorry for delayed update as I had to go home due to family emergency and no internet. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 6 Plans

Four weeks passed and he rushed past the gates barely making it to the forest feeling his body grow cold and fell to the ground watching his hand change until it was skeletal groaning in pain as his body contorted. He curled his bony fingers for a moment before he glided away.

He entered the cave and waited.

A Dementor glided to him. _"Son we have decided. Before you stand our generals and we are ready to correct the wrongs against us. We are indestructible and we will kill everyone. We will be justified finally after our suffering."_

_Severus thought out. "We are not like this. Remember what we were before our defeat? If you pursue this you condemn yourselves to eternal starvation as you cannot die. You said that you would talk of giving me a chance."_

He watched the group of thirty float together and found himself alone, closed off to their discussion.

After an indeterminate time one broke away and came to him. _"Son you will bring the witch here tomorrow and I promise safe passage for her for this one time. I convinced them and I hope you are right."_

He said nothing and left the cave and soon found himself floating around the grounds of Hogwarts. Noticing a silhouette in the light of the window he drifted towards it as that was the Apprentice wing and Miss Granger was the only one residing there. Taking a chance he drifted closer until the light revealed him.

Hermione jumped back gasping out in surprise of the form floating in front of her and composed herself before moving back to the window, wand in hand. "Professor Snape is that you?"

The Dementor continued to float in front of her thankful that the hood did not reveal his face.

She watched it pull up a sleeve revealing skeletal hands holding out for a moment before using sign language. Watching the hands was distracting for they made her uncomfortable and motioned for it to repeat thankful that she learned it as a distraction one summer when away from the school.

"_Yes"_

"Thank goodness you are okay. I was worried."

The Dementor signed again. _"Meet me in class in the morning." _Repeating a few times until she spoke.

"I understand professor. I'll see you then." Closing the window and distinguished the torch.

Severus waited a few moments before floating away to find a place he could stay until he was back to normal.

The next morning Severus sat her in his classes recognizing her status as she sat back and observed his classes. She did not need it for she was familiar with his teaching style but still insisted on it.

At the end of the day he motioned her to his desk. "I told them that Minister Kingsley could right the wrongs done by them in the past by not fulfilling the Covenant but they were unwilling to listen until I told them that I had a good witch looking for the Covenant. They want to meet you."

Hermione looked to him in fear. "You want me to meet with them?"

Severus looked to her sensing her fear. "They promised safe passage Miss Granger and I will protect you."

He continued after a pause. "They are free of control from the Ministry Hermione and have plans to kill every human on the planet and they could do it easily. Where is that Gryffindor bravery that you showed during the struggle against Voldemort? I know that you can caste a Patronus." He sneered out condescendingly.

"Don't use that tone with me Master. I am no longer a student and yes you are right about the bravery but it was not because I wanted to. I had to stay alive." She growled back at him.

Severus changed his tone to a softer one. "It seems that we have something in common Miss Granger. I cannot tell the Headmistress of this so I will take you to seek out potion ingredients that can only be found at night outside the boundary of the school. Dress in thick robes and cover yourself in a heavy travelling cloak and have your wand for you will be in the presence of at least twenty. Meet me at the gates at 9 pm."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry sat in her room noticing her thick dress. "Merlin Hermione you are going to roast in that. Where are you going that requires dress as it is still warm here?"

"Professor Snape did not say Harry and told me to dress this way. I don't think it would be a great start to my Apprenticeship to question him so early in my apprenticeship. I actually think it might be frowned upon." Picking up a thick travelling cloak and draped it over her arm.

Harry stood up from his chair. "I'll walk you down Hermione as I can make it back before curfew."

She was going to protest but thought better as she did not want to risk any suspicions.

They made their way to the gates and found Professor Snape standing at the gates dressed similarly.

"Mr. Potter I remind you that she is staff now and not a student. You are too familiar with her and I will be discussing this with her later." He drawled out in a bored voice.

Harry glared at him for a moment before turning to make his way back to the castle.

Severus opened the gate allowing her to go through before closing them behind him. "Put your cloak on." Watching her wrap it around her and grabbed her by the waist and turned his heal.

She found herself in a thick forest with thick brush and Professor Snape motioned her to follow him as she struggled through the brush.

He held out his arm and whispered. "We are here and they know it as you created enough noise to wake the dead."

"It's not like we are unexpected and they are Dementors and indestructible Master. I doubt that they are worried about anything." She hissed back and watched two look at them.

She felt him pull her to the entrance and watched the two guarding it move aside to allow them entrance.

Despite her thick robes and cloak she shivered and felt another heavy cloak wrapped around her and noticed her Professor dressed in the simple black tunic that he normally wore. She found two Dementors standing next to a chair with twenty eight standing behind them.

"Remember my book Miss Granger. My purpose was to be a portal to speak to the Council. This is normal based on what I remember."

She watched him sit down in the chair and closed his eyes when a skeletal hand from each lightly grabbed his shoulder and spoke in an unearthly voice. "Our son is correct young witch. He is one of us and immune from our touch or presence. In the past after he became of age he would reside here. Tell us your name young witch."

"Hermione Granger." She stated hoping the fear she felt did not reflect in her voice.

A chuckle sounded out. "He stated the truth about a good witch. All here agree?"

"They recognize your name Hermione Granger and you are a good witch indeed. Tell us why you accepted."

"Professor Snape grabbed me while in the form of a Dementor and whispered his secret when he healed me. He gave me everything he remembered along with his visit to Azkaban and your meeting." Noticing forward movement from two Dementors behind them and pulled out her wand and held it steady toward the two. "I'm getting nervous about two of your fellows."

One turned and looked back and soon all were gone except for the two. "You are hard to resist being fed upon so full of hope for your future despite your fear of being here. They have accepted you as one that may help our cause and have left."

She watched one pull away and push another chair until it faced Professor Snape before moving back and placed a skeletal hand back on his shoulder.

"Sit Hermione Granger, witch that you are and once we were like you."

She sat down and looked to the two waiting.

"I am what you would think of the Minister of our group. Next to me is my wife and your Professor Snape is our son. He does not know of what happened after the Betrayal."

She listened to the story that they were rounded up and made mindless to anything but the command of when the Ministry took over until Voldemort came to them with another wizard and released the spell and they realized the betrayal against them.

Hermione murmured out. "That would have been Augustus Rookwood as he worked in the Department of Mysteries before. You speak as you are normal."

"That is because we are despite our curse but Voldemort gave us the knowledge on how to procreate and those born of us have no soul as ours are bound and controlled only by me at this time."

She gasped out. "And how many is that Professor Snape?" Sure that the one speaking was the father.

Another chuckle. "My son has gone by different names throughout the centuries. I am Secrof Oroblram and next to me is my wife Demra. You realize what the Department of Mysteries is? You have six months as I will not be able to hold them back any longer. We are six hundred strong and three hundred do not have a soul."

She watched both release Professor Snape and watched him listen for a moment before leaving the main cave returning with a large book. "It is time for us to go."

Hermione allowed him to lead her from the cave and found herself at the gates to Hogwarts thinking of his curse that he would be shunned and unloved for all eternity and the injustice of the whole thing. "You will have to tell Kingsley despite the fact that we do not have the Covenants at this time."

He noticed her looking to him strangely. "I know that Granger. That much is obvious."

She looked to him for a moment and turned away rushing through the gates that he opened and ran to the castle. What did Harry say about an ever locked room that contained un-estimated power when he talked of Dumbledore?

He watched her run away shaking his head. The witch had an idea. What it was he was unsure but it was something of her look that disturbed him. Was it pity or something else?

Dismissing his thoughts he slowly made his way up the path to the castle not bothering to caste "Lumos" as he walked the path many times before without light while in service to Voldemort. He would arrange a meeting with Kingsley in two days as he would be free for the weekend.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus watched her in the back of his classroom as he taught his final class on Friday finishing the class and dismissed it watching his apprentice approach him.

"Apprentice Granger next week you will take over the First and Second Year classes to firm up the basic knowledge of Potions. A downside to taking an Apprenticeship to a professor of Hogwarts but that is the way of it. But the rest of the day will be free for you to pursue the tasks that I give you and at the end of the day you will meet with me to discuss your success or failures. Your weekends will be free unless I determine otherwise. Come with me as we begin your training."

Hermione followed him as he walked to a door that she never noticed before and chuckled. "I've allowed only to you to see this door for you will come here to brew and study. Follow me."

She followed him and found ten cauldrons sitting on a table with wood, pewter, bronze, glass, and gold stirring rods sitting in a pile.

"You find before you ten cauldrons with liquids varying in thickness along with stirring rods of various weights and types. Start at the right and I will tell you when to change rods and cauldrons."

Hermione watched him move to a chair in front of the table and began her task.

He said nothing as he watched her commanding counter stirs every now and then as she progressed through the different cauldrons and rods. It was the last one that gave her trouble as he expected for the liquid was thick and not taught in the school curriculum. He noticed her struggle and moved behind her.

"You struggle with this. Forget the weight of the rod as you focus on your brew for that is the key to your success." He murmured from behind as he took her elbow and tilted it out. "Now focus Apprentice. Never think of the viscosity of the liquid but the fact that you brew. Guide your rod like this. The weight of the rod and the liquid matters not as you focus. You fight your cauldron Apprentice." Continuing to guide her movements. "There! See how it is?"

Hermione exclaimed in surprise as his words and guidance helped her. "It feels like the water I stirred in the first!"

"And there is the way of it." He murmured out still close to her.

He was close to her and smelled his scent reminding her of sandalwood. She never had a chance to be this close to him and wanted to know him, understand him. She knew there was more to him and his trust in her revealing what he was spoke volumes despite what he did not tell her. She wondered how the Fates brought her to him.

Severus moved away from her and sat in a chair. "Now use the gold stirring rod and let's see how you do Apprentice."

"Of course Master." Hermione murmured and placed the pewter rod down and picked up the heavy gold one and began to stir the thick liquid not having any problem as she focused.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley sat in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Severus Snape to arrive as he owled him that he had something important to discuss. He watched the dour man slid into the booth and pushed the bottle of Firewhiskey toward his guest and watched him fill up a glass and sip it.

"So Severus what do you want to talk about?" Kingsley rumbled out. "You said it was important."

Severus placed his glass down. "It is Kingsley and it concerns Dementors and the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry does not control them any longer."

Kingsley froze at friend's words. "That's crazy Severus and I have been assured that all is well." Standing up and leaving him without a word.

Severus leaned back noticing the un-natural timbre to the tall black wizard's voice before he left him. The wizard seemed to be under Imperio. He slid out of the booth and followed his friend outside determined to break the hold of whoever controlled the Minister.


	7. Chapter 7

AN JK hinted that the Ministry created Dementors. The story progresses…

Chapter 7 Intent

Severus followed Kingsley discretely as he followed the tall black wizard to his house and stopped short watching the man walk in and waited thirty minutes before walking up the path and knocked at the door.

The door opened and found an Aurour waiting for him to speak. "Professor Snape to see the Minister. It is of the upmost importance."

The Aurour closed the door not saying a word and he stood waiting finding the door opened back up and the Aurour motioned that he should follow and led Severus to a door and opened it to allow him inside before closing the door.

"Severus what is so important that you call on my residence?" Raising up from a thick leather chair and held his hand out.

Severus shook the offered hand and sat down in the chair that Kingsley motioned to him. "It is about what I tried to discuss with you at the Leaky Cauldron. Perhaps the subject was too sensitive?"

Kingsley looked back to him confused. "I don't remember you at the Leaky Cauldron Severus."

"I met with you and then you left right away saying everything was in order and everything checked out before you gave me a chance to explain my concerns. I scheduled the meeting and you are always true to your word. I suspect that you are under Imperious or something else."

Kingsley moved to a light brown desk and turned open his appointment book and noticed that he did have a scheduled meeting with the Potions professor. He sat back down and looked to Severus, a troubled expression showing. "I see that I have it scheduled and I do remember being there but I do not remember meeting with you. What did you want to talk about?"

Severus thought for a moment. "I'll tell you but I need a witness in case you dismiss me. Is the Aurour assigned to you trustworthy?"

"Baines is loyal and will tell no one of what we speak of." Kingsley opened the door and called for the Aurour and watched him walk in. "Baines Professor Snape suspects I have been Imperio'd or something more. I want you to observe and not say a word to anyone of this meeting."

The Aurour nodded and stood waiting.

"We have a witness Severus so tell me what you want to discuss."

"Minister there is a danger to our world at this time. Not just the Wizarding world but all of humankind."

"Go on Severus but I'm skeptical as all seems in relative peace at this time." Kingsley rumbled out.

"It is about the Dementors Kingsley. The official numbers are wrong and they plan to wipe us out for a wrong."

Kingsley jumped up and spoke in the odd voice of before. "Severus all is well and the Ministry controls them. Baines escort him out."

Baines looked to Kingsley in confusion before motioning Severus out of the study.

Severus stopped him outside the door. "Aurour Baines did you hear his strange voice? Something is not right with the Minister. Let's wait a few minutes and then you go back in and tell him I am here to discuss an important matter like before."

Baines looked to him unsure but he did notice something was wrong. He waited five minutes and then opened the door. "Minister Professor Snape is here and wishes to discuss something of importance."

"Don't wait Baines bring him in at once." Kingsley rumbled out.

The Aurour motioned Severus in and heard the visitor demand that he stay.

"Kingsley I was talking to you about something and you demanded Baines to escort me out. Do you remember it?" Asking he placed his hand in his robes and grabbed his wand.

Kingsley frowned. "You have not been here tonight. Are you sure?"

Baines spoke out. "He speaks the truth Minister as I was called by you to witness the conversation. You spoke in an odd voice and demanded he be escorted out."

"What did you speak of Severus?" Kingsley rumbled out troubled. He knew that Baines was loyal to him and would not lie.

"I do not want to say for I know what the catchword is now and do not want to be escorted out again. Kingsley I suspect you have been programmed to forget things about a certain subject. I must get to the bottom of this for our world is in jeopardy. Do you trust me to go into your mind and find out why you do not remember?"

Kingsley looked to Baines. "I trust this man with my life. You will not interfere in anything. Do you understand?"

Baines looked to the two wizards. "I understand your command Minister and I will observe."

Severus knelt down in front of Kingsley and pulled out his wand. "Legilamins." He whispered and found himself in his friend's mind. Moving through he realized that Kingsley did this to himself to protect something hidden. He felt fear and resistance when he tried to push forward as everything was sealed up in a programmed Obliviate that had a release date for a phial. He worked his manipulation for three months was too long to wait to reveal whatever it was he hid about the Dementors. He fell out of his friend's mind leaving him unconscious and stood up holding his wand. "Baines I have found _w_hat it is. He casted a programmed Obliviate against himself to protect something concerning Dementors. I'm afraid we'll have to wait as I could not overcome it."

Baines breathed out in relief. "So not Imperio then Professor Snape?"

Severus twirled and pointed his wand as he caught the Aurours eyes and growled out "Obliviate!" Working to remove the memory of all that the wizard observed tonight.

He watched the wizard slid to the floor and stepped over the Aurour before leaving Kingsley's residence.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in his study two weeks later enjoying the conversation with his ever logical Apprentice as she tried to dispel the written the warnings of using yew wood with potions.

"Think upon it Apprentice. Tell me the history of it and as you babble back the word for word views of the books that you've read and I'm sure you will realize why it is not used."

Hermione looked to him flustered. "Yes it is the tree of death and planted in graveyards and used to create poisons for assassins to use and the wood used for bows Master but I think there is more to it. There are many legends around it."

"Apprentice almost everything about that tree is unusable as it is poisonous. Care to tell me why you defend it as something more?"

"Muggles have extracted Taxol from it and looks as an anti-cancer agent….."

She broke her train of thought as a loud knock sounded out and watched Severus stand. "Hold that thought for a moment Apprentice while I see who it is at my door and send them away. God's help whoever is at that door if they waste my time."

Severus strode to the door and slung it open growling out and found Kingsley looking to him. "Severus I must have a word with you."

"Of course Kingsley." Motioning him inside.

Kingsley noticed Hermione sitting in a chair. "Severus this must be private."

Severus glanced to Hermione. "Apprentice go to the Library and look for the book that I requested of you. I will join you when I am finished with the Minister."

Hermione left the room smiling to Kingsley as she passed by.

Kingsley watched her leave. "I have a phial here with a warning from me from a few weeks ago. My parchment told me that I must not look at this and to come to you. I told myself that I was in danger." Holding a phial out in his hand

Severus took it. "I will view it and let you know what it contains if I can. What excuse did you use to come here for someone is tracking your movements if you felt the need to warn yourself."

Kingsley chuckled. "I still remember deception Severus. I told my secretary that Hogwarts have not had the required Minister's review since the Final Battle and that I would do it today. I've already completed the review with Minerva and will say a few words at dinner and be on my way."

Severus nodded. "I need to continue Miss Granger's study. There is enough time before dinner for me to view the phial. You need to start surrounding yourself with members of the Phoenix Kingsley."

"I've already started Severus. I pulled Arthur from his job and made him my assistant. I trust my bodyguard and offered Harry Potter to shadow him and begin Aurour training. He was going to wait until the break to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and told him it would be best to come now to so he would have a step up when he went to the Academy."

Severus moved to the door of his chambers opening it. "I'll meet with you after dinner then."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Head of the Department of Mysteries called his second to his office. "The Minister is at Hogwarts and I told you to watch him. Why is he there?"

"He is visiting for the required Ministry Review disturbed that has not been done in a number of years when his new assistant told him of it. I bumped into him as he left his office and able to glimpse into his mind for a brief moment. He was focused only on the review and the fact that it has not been done."

The Head slid a phial of potion to him. "You are going to Hogwarts to seek the book out ... All I know that the book is bound in red. The phial will change you into the age of a Sixth year for six months. I have sent the Headmistress a note that you are a transfer student from Drumstag. Take the classes and do not allow notice to you as you will be able to pass anything that they teach you with no problem. Go now and do as I command for no one must know of what we seek to hide."

The Second nodded and left.

The Head watched him leave. His forefathers and the Ministry never tracked what became of the Representative. He would have to find out who it was and kill him, giving relief until he found the Covenant and destroyed it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus walked down the halls and entered the Library finding Hermione with a pile red bound books looking to one intently. Approaching her he growled out. "Gather what you have and check them out."

She picked up the pile and moved to the desk and watched Madame Pince begin to protest before being silenced with a glare from Professor Snape.

Leaving the Library they walked down the halls, students moving out of the way. Walking next to him was a really efficient way to travel around the castle not having to push through throngs of students.

They walked entered his chambers and she watched Professor Snape Snape pull out Dumbledore's pensieve from a shelf and placed it on his desk. "Hermione, Kingsley performed a controlled Obliviate on himself to hide something and I found a way to release it two weeks ago and trigger his safeguard to release it now. He left a parchment commanding himself not to view the memory but to enlist me. Here is his memory and we will view it together."

Hermione moved to stand beside him. "I know that you do not trust anyone Master Snape and thank you for the trust."

Severus looked to her. "You saved me after the battle and I learned afterword that you believed in me when others did not. For some reason that I cannot fathom I revealed my true self to you and have drawn you into danger. I am Severus when no one is around." Holding his hand out.

Hermione took it. "It's Hermione Severus. I'm not sure of anything but I feel pulled to you. I always have."

Severus held her small hand in his hand for a moment before releasing it. "Let's see what memory Kingsley has, forcing him to remove it from him and Obliviate himself to reveal it to me."

They lowered their face into the Pensieve and came out ten minutes later.

He watched her sit down. "The wizard's Council controls the workings despite whoever is the Minister. But how can they do that?"

Severus sat down across from her. "You know that they created the Dementors from my memories. We have a two front battle now. Unexpected but the two are bound together it seems."

"What do we need to do Severus.?" Hermione asked.

Severus closed his eyes and thought for a few moments before opening them. "They will be searching for the book now as Percy; despite his caution has drawn notice to their true purpose. We continue with the search for the Covenants."

She watched him sitting in his worn brown leather chair. The man dealt with both the Council and the Ministry in the past and his eyes reflected worry. So many lives, influences and personalities he held forgotten and not, wondering what he truly was before the deception.

"We're one step ahead for the moment Severus. But I wonder if they ever kept track of you." Hermione spoke before she stood to leave picking up the red books with powder blue writing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN JK hinted that the Ministry created Dementors. The story progresses and this is a long chapter but needed. Sorry for the time between updates as work is busy. I do have a day job after all

Chapter 8 Revelation

Her question of the Ministry tracking him after the Betrayal disturbed him. He looked to the book he brought back from the Cave of the Covenants wondering what was in it. His mother insisted that he take it with him telling it was important to his search.

He pointed a wand to it muttering spells designed to detect traps or Dark Majiks and found none. Sitting at his desk he placed his hand on it and pulled back when it opened up revealing the first page. It listed names, parents, birth date, death date, and cause of death.

He flipped through the pages realizing this was a record of his history of his past lives. After the invention of the camera pictures appeared showing how he looked when he became of age and what he looked like at his death. He looked to the last page finding a picture of him at 17.

He pulled a blank parchment to him and dipped a black feathered quill into a bottle of ink and wrote down the fifty names that appeared after the Betrayal. He sat back disturbed at what it revealed. Until this current re-incarnation he was murdered in his early twenties every time since the Betrayal.

He flipped through the book, this time looking intently at the deathdate listed when the Betryal occurred.

_The two wizards watched as the old man die. "Burn his body Minister for he will not be missed. You have the Majiks to control them now. He will not remember any of it. In all of his lives to come he will be hated, shunned and unremembered. His Brethren will be feared in time but he will forget and be forgotten."_

_He fell to the floor and looked up finding the head of the Wizard's Council looking to him and pleaded. "Please…This is not right… There was an agreement!"_

_A bright light shot out…_

He loved in the his current past and sure that was not the intent of the Wizard's Council for he would have been remembered when he died again.

He left his desk and moved to the brass stand next to the door of his chambers and pulled his on black cloak to perform patrol for it was his assigned night.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione spent the weekend in the Library looking through the red books with a powder blue title. Most she returned but kept a few of them to read. Six months to find them and she was nowhere close in the task as the Library is huge and made it through only one shelf. The impossibility of the task overwhelmed her. So much was at stake and what if she failed?

She left the Library and aimlessly walked the dark halls, her thoughts drawing her deeper and deeper into despair.

Hermione turned a corner and bumped into something solid and fell down hard and watched a light flare out in the dark.

"Who have I found out after curfew?" A voice growled out.

"Me!" She whispered and watched the light point to her revealing her sprawled out on the floor.

"Apprentice Granger." The same voice growled out and she knew that it was her Master.

She felt a hand grab hers and pulled her up and looked into his black obsidian eyes as everything rushed for. Wrapping her arms around him she began to sob.

She felt herself being pulled and a light flared, finding in an empty classroom, arms still wrapped around her Master.

"What troubles you Hermione?" Severus asked, voice neutral.

"Six months we have Master and I will not be able to do it. Finding the book will impossible with the time that we have." Sobbing louder.

Severus stood still for a moment sensing the whirling emotions of his apprentice, allowing her to vry as she tightly held him. Suddenly she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Severus. It's just…"

He moved to her and placed a long hand on her cheek. "I know Hermione. Before you were pawns with little guidance and this….well you are closely involved and know what the outcome will be if you fail and before you did not until the end. It gives one a different perspective."

Not knowing why, he pulled her back to him and lightly kissed her head. "You have to focus on the task at hand and not think about outcome if you fail for it will distract you. You must distance yourself from what might be for the future is not yet written." He held her for a few minutes before releasing her and looked into her warm brown eyes. "You understand this? "

"Yes Severus I do." She whispered to him.

He held his arm to her. "I will escort you back to your quarters then. I know that I was unapproachable in the past Hermione. I had to be to make sure that Albus's plans came to fulfillment. He held secrets from me till near the end and I will never do that to you, one who saved me when others thought me a lost cause. We are a team and do not hesitate to approach me when you feel doubt."

Hermione took his arm and smiled to him. "Thank you for the words Severus."

He said nothing and moved her out of the classroom, enjoying the feel of her on his arm.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Monday morning the Headmistress stood up and approached the winged podium. "Students we have a new transfer from Drumstrang Institute. Please welcome Vladisav Zorakov. Mr. Zorkov please sit on the stool and be sorted."

Scattered applause rippled through the hall and Hermione watched the new student in interest as he walked to the stool and sat down as Professor Flitwick placed the sorting hat on the dark haired wizard. She never remembered a transfer student in her time at Hogwarts and the teaching of Drumstrang was different from Hogwarts.

Everyone in the hall watched the hat flick on Vladisav's head in indecision. After twenty minutes of silence all knew something was strange was going on+.

Minerva moved down and stood next to Professor Flitwick and watched the hat as it continued to flick before it spoke.

"I cannot Sort this student as he has already been Sorted. He is Slytherin and I placed him well." The Sorting Hat replied.

Vladisav removed the Sorting Hat. "I think that the hat haf issues. I haf never been here and not want to. I will tell mine Fader I was rejected."

Severus moved silently until he was behind the wizard pointing his wand to the student. "Your wand and pull it out slowly and give it to Headmistress McGonagall. I will take it to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and if what you say is true then we will give it back to you and try to Sort you again." He looked to the boy seeing fear in his eyes as he handed over his wand.

Severus moved to Minerva whispering to her for a moment before Minerva handed the boy's wand to him.

The students in the Great Hall watched Professor Snape move out the hall, robes billowing behind him.

Headmistress McGonagall barked out to the students. "Go to class now. Students in Potions first through Third periods shall be taught by Apprentice Granger."

She watched the students leave and turned her attention to Mr. Zorakov. "Come with me to my office while we wait word. I'm not sure if what you have done breaks the law."

Hagrid moved behind the Headmistress holding his pink umbrella down in his hand. "I'll escort ya Minerva if you don mind."

The Polyjuiced Second walked between them. He could have taken the old witch out but a half giant was out of the question.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus moved past the gates and turned his heel and Apparrated away arrived at Diagon Alley and moved up the alley towards Ollivandar's wand shop. The man remembered every wand that was ever made and if the student was previously Slytherin then it meant the wand in his pocket was made by the wand-maker.

Ollivander looked up when the silver bell tinkled above his door noticing the black robed figure approach him. "Professor Snape what can I do for you today?"

Severus pulled the wand from his robes and held it out. "I need to know who this belongs to."

Ollivander took the wand and held it in gnarled hands as he slowly rotated it and moved to bend it. " Ten inches and un-wielding." He stated and turned the wand looking at it closely. "The core is of a Threstal's feather. This wand belongs to Nivel Daly."

"A core of a Threstral's feather is unusual is it not Ollivander?" He asked in a neutral voice.

Ollivander looked to Severus discomfort showing. "Professor Snape the wand containing this is chosen for a certain group only. How did you come by it?"

"A transfer student from Drumstrang had it and the Sorting Hat refused to sort him saying he was previously Sorted. What do you think?"

"I think that you need to be careful Professor Snape." Handing the wand back to Severus. "That is a wand of preference from those of the Wizard's Council of long ago. The wand of that type is not common and not often selected."

"The Wizard's Council has not existed in over two hundred years Ollivander."

Ollivander shrugged. "The Wizard Council ran through family lines. I suppose the lines never died out. I am compelled by my wand magic from time to time to make them. I made three forty years ago and one is left waiting."

Severus placed the wand back into robes and left the shop without a response and moved down the alley to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic to see Kingsley. He remembered the deal made at his Betrayal and what department the wizard was from.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Nival Daly sat slumped in a chair in the Headmistress office left alone with Hagrid on the other side of the door guarding it. When they checked his wand they would know who he was. The safeguards registered his wand as an ordinary one but he knew Severus Snape. He would not go to the Department of Law Enforcement first but to Ollivander because he would want a name before going to the Ministry. He was sure the wand maker would reveal properties of his wand that was not known. The game was up as far as he was concerned and the Head was worse than Voldemort ever was when plans made unraveled. He thought of his ten year old son for a moment before whispering the incantation given to the Chosen making sure that he was not heard.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione began to teach the first Potion's class of the day as Severus was away from the castle. She looked to the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Second years pleased at their attentiveness.

"Professor Snape is performing school business and is away as you know. According to the syllabus we will be discussing Healing droughts, their properties, and the benefits of them. Please turn to page 200 and do not hesitate to ask questions if you need to."

She watched the students turn the pages and began to teach. After thirty minutes she turned to practicals motioning the students to Professor Snape's desk to gather the ingredients required for an Invigoration Drought and handed them out before sitting down to watch the students begin their brew. She was worried as one already Sorted tried to gain entrance to the school. The Department of Mysteries was involved of that she was sure based on his memmories.

She called out at the end of thirty minutes. "Pour you brews into a phial and place your name on it before bringing them to me along with your homework. Professor Snape will evaluate them when he returns."

Hermione watched the students move to her handing phials and homework to her before leaving. Severus had not returned and pointed her wand to the cauldrons moving them to the sink located in the back of the classroom and looked to his syllabus. Second Year Gryffindor/Slytherin was due in the classroom in ten minutes.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus moved through the Ministry making his way up to Kingsley's office. He found Arthur Weasley sitting at the desk in the outer chambers of the Minister's off. "I see you've moved up Arthur. Congratulations on you posting."

Arthur stood up smiling wistfully. "Thank you Severus but I miss my old department. I admit the pay is better though. You're here while school is in session so it must be important. What do you require of the Minister and I will see if I can fit you in."

"I'm sure the Minister will see me immediately Arthur. Today we tried to sort a Sixth year transfer student from Drumstrang and imagine our surprise to hear the Sorting Hat refuse, telling us that the student was previously Sorted into Slytherin."

"Merlin's Beard Severus!" Eyes widening in surprise. "Wait for a moment Severus and I'll be back."

Severus watched Arthur go in closing the door behind him and a minute later it opened with the assistant motioning him to enter.

Kingsley watched the Potions professor walk in. "Tell me more of this Severus." Motioning to Arthur to leave.

"Stay Arthur for you need to be informed of the bombshell that I am about to drop."

Arther stilled as Severus explained what happened and going to Ollivander to get the identity of the "student".

"Who is it Severus?" Kingsley growled out.

"His name is Nivel Daly and I suspect that he works in the Ministry based on what I know of his wand from Ollivander. We will discuss that later after we get the Department of Magical Law Enforcement involved."

Kingsley nodded to Arthur watching the red headed man leave to look up the name.

Kingsley moved to a shelf on the other side of the room pouring out two glasses of Firewhiskey handing one to Severus and sipped his. "Does this have any relation to memories I gave to you?"

Severus sipped his drink as well before speaking. "Possibly Kingsley but we will have to see what Arthur comes up with."

Twenty minutes later Arthur arrived in the office with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "Kingsley the identity of the wizard disturbs me as well. Nivel Daly works in the Department of Mysteries as an assistant to the Head of that department. What could it be that has the Unspeakables interested in Hogwarts? I'm sure Minerva would allow access if required."

Madame Marchbanks spoke out. "Professor Snape where is this man now?"

"He is detained in the Headmistress's office." Severus growled out, Arthur's words confirming what he suspected

"Minister this situation needs to be handled carefully considering the Department involved. Until we find out more I wish for the four of us to go and question this wizard on his motives." Madame Marchbanks spoke out.

"I agree Gresilda. Arthur, tell my bodyguard to remain here and clear out the rest of my bookings and tell him that I am out of the office. Inform Minerva of my arrival."

They watched Arthur leave and come back a few minutes later nodding to the Minister.

"We can Apparate from here to go to Hogwart's and question the wizard." Kingsley rumbled out and turned his heel and disappeared with a crack of sound.

The others followed behind a moment later and found themselves at the gates of Hogwarts.

Severus opened the gate allowing all to enter before closing the gate behind him and secured it before escorting the group up the path to the castle.

Minerva stood waiting for the group at the entrance of the castle for her ring alerted her of visitors and watched them approach.

"Kingsley I'm relieved that you brought Madame Marchbanks. I'm not sure what to make of all this." Minerva spoke out in concern.

"Let's go to your office Minerva and talk to the young student. Perhaps this is a misunderstanding and Madame Marchbanks should be able to resolve it." Kingsley rumbled out.

Minerva looked to the group for a moment in silence before motioning them to follow. Soon they were at the gargoyles which lept aside revealing the staircase to her office. Moving up the stairs they found Hagrid standing in front of the office holding his pink umbrella.

Hagrid spoke. "Minerva all's well here and nary a sound." Moving away from the door to allow the group to enter. "Yer in good hands and I'll be off now. My classes begin soon and I have to gather Bowtruckles."

Minerva nodded watching him leave and waited for a moment before opening her door and peered inside and exclaimed in shock. "There is a grown wizard here!"

The group entered looking at a man in his early thirties slumped in his char as if asleep.

Kingsley moved to shake the shoulder of the strange wizard and did not get a response as the man remained still, only his head rolled to the side at his touch. He placed his hand on the neck and did not feel a pulse. This man is dead." He spoke out voice neutral.

Severus moved next to him and placed a long pale finger on the neck as well and confirmed that the man was indeed deceased. He pulled the up the sleeve of the left arm of the wizard revealing the faded Dark Mark. "This explains Volemort's mark over the area where Percy Weasley was attacked for no one except a true Deatheater of the Inner Circle can caste it. No wonder Voldemort was able to infiltrate the Ministry so easily no doubt working with Rookwood. Voldemort hid him from all of the faithful."

"I will go and question the Head of the Department of Mysteries about their wayward employee." Madame Marchbanks growled out and moved to the door.

Severus blocked the door. "No Madame Marchbanks for there is more going on than what it seems. Minister I need to reveal the memory that you gave me and more but we cannot talk about it here. Trust me when I say the very existence of humankind is at stake."

He moved to the floo in the corner of the office and pulled out his timepiece and looked to it. "Let me end Third Period early so we can go to my chambers un-noticed. Discretion is needed at this time."

"Do it Severus. We have a duty to the school in protecting our students." Minerva whispered.

Severus nodded and strode over to the Floo, grabbing a bit of powder and tossed it in, watching the fire flare green. "Potion's Classroom." He snarled out before throwing himself into the fire.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood in front of First Year Slytherin/Gryffindor lecturing them on proper slicing of potions ingredients hearing the Floo located in the back of the office whoosh and watched a dark robed man spin out and stood up quickly brushing the dust off before striding up to where she stood.

"Class is dismissed and be thankful you have thirty minutes free before lunch. You will write down what Apprentice Granger has been teaching about cutting skills and tomorrow our time will be spent working on our preparation skills. Go now!" He growled out to the class watching the students quickly vacate his classroom.

She watched the students leave and turned to her Master in question.

"Still your questions for now Hermione for all will be revealed." He whispered to her before moving to the fireplace and tossed in a bit of Floo Powder and leaned his face into the green fire. "All clear so come in."

Hermione watched the Minister, Arthur, Minerva and an unknown witch spin out of the fireplace, brushing ash from off from their robes.

"Hermione you will join us." He growled out and led the group into his personal chambers.

They entered and watched Severus move to the Pensieve on his desk and touched it. "Kingsley, the memory you gave me is in there and after everyone has reviewed it I will reveal more."

Severus stood aside as the rest lowered their head and disappeared into the Pensieve.

He sat down in the worn leather chair at his desk and grabbed an empty phial and began pulling out his memories of everything involving Dementors including his attack on Hermione Granger. Reflecting on that particular memory he felt that he did not want to attack her but draw her to him, realizing a connection to her.

One hour later all came out of the Pensieve.

Madame Marchbanks looked to Severus, a questioning look on her face. "So we know the true purpose of the Department of Mysteries Severus. What does this have to do with a threat to all of Humankind?"

They watched him pull the memory that they viewed out of the stone bowl, dropping it into a glass phial and capped it before pouring his memories into the bowl, stirring them with the tip of his wand.

"The reason of the threat is in there and Hermione does not need to view as she has seen them all." Severus spoke in a neutral voice.

Minerva shot a look of disapproval to her before joining the rest of the group and soon disappeared with the others.

Severus moved to a shelf and pulled out the book his mother revealed to him and held it in his hands for a moment before opening it to the first page.

He grasped Hermione's arm and gently led her to the couch in his study and indicated that she should sit. "They'll be in there for hours Hermione and I need you to read this."

She took the opened book from his hand and began to read…


	9. Chapter 9

AN JK hinted that the Ministry created Dementors. The story progresses. I thought that this would be an interesting story but not too many follow it. Thank you to those that do and please leave thoughtful reviews. Sorry for the time between updates as work is busy. I do have a day job after all.

Chapter 9 Plans With Those He Trust

Hermione closed the book and placed it in her lap, closing her eyes thinking of what the book revealed. The remnant of the Wizard's council was true to its word that he would never be remembered. It seemed that Severus could be killed at will and forced to come back time and time again with no memory of what he was before. She was disturbed as he was murdered mostly, with a few references of taking the Dementor's kiss.

Severus sat across from her watching her and wondered what she was thinking. Before he had time to dwell further he noticed her eyes snap open and was looking to him in sadness.

"Severus, you sacrificed in the present as well as in the past with your village by taking the role of the Representative. And they did you no favors when they betrayed you. I think that whatever curse they used instilled Darkness within your soul and dictated what you were to be in the centuries that followed. There are no details of the lives you've led but I think you were an evil, nasty wizard in all of them up until this re-incarnation."

She stood up and paced as he called out to her that most still thought of him in that way.

Hermione thought of his words and knew they were true. Despite his sacrifices being acknowledged all remembered how Severus Snape treated the Wizarding citizens when they attended Hogwarts. But something changed in the man. Something that he was forced to hide and controlled his actions breaking the curse that was upon him. And maybe it was time that lessened the hold of the curse, allowing it to come forward. She thought of the memories that Harry revealed to her and Ron.

Severus watched her stop, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I think I have an answer but you need to find the history of your past lives to see what is revealed and confirm what I suspect."

He started to protest but the wizards and witches arrived out of the Penseive forcing him to still his words.

"Professor Snape your memories are far- fetched! What proof do you have that you are indeed the Representative and a Covenant broken at the beginning of our esteemed government." Madame Marchbanks out, her feeling of disbelief registering on her face. "Memories can be falsified."

Severus picked up his book Hermione laid on the table and held it to them. "This is the evidence of my past lives."

He placed it on his desk and opened it to the first page, allowing the group to read it as he stood back thankful that his mother insisted that he take it with him.

Minerva, Kingsley, Arthur, and Gresilda flicked through it before closing the book.

Kingsley rumbled out. "This book confirms the memories but what to do now? If the memories are true the next time that I meet with the Head of the Department of Mysteries my knowledge will be revealed as he is watching me. I need the Covenant to make changes and free the Dementors."

I know that Kingsley!" Severus snarled out before pausing and spoke in a neutral voice. "Obliviate. I will have to perform it on all of you save Arthur to secure our future."

Severus moved to the red-headed man that he knew for years, knowing the reputation he held with the Wizarding world of a being an honest wizard. "Arthur it will be up to you to remember as the Head will not consider you a threat. Apprentice Granger will be able to confirm it when the time arrives."

Arthur spoke up. "I can do that Severus if all agree but what of the Dementors? Can they wait longer than five months before releasing their revenge? The task seems impossible enough."

Minerva spoke up. "Severus, it is unfair to place such a task on Hermione alone. Perhaps we can gather more to help her?"

Hermione spoke up. "Professor Snape can take me to the Dementors and I can reveal the dynamics of our situation. His parents seemed willing to trust me and perhaps we can get them to allow more time."

"Let's worry about that later." Severus spoke moving to the Headmistress. " Look into my eyes Minerva and relax so that the Obliviate will be stronger as you are willing." Speaking in a soft, smooth silky voice.

Minerva looked into her Potion's Master black obsidian eyes and let herself be drawn in hearing him whisper "Obliviate"

He finished and reached out to the Headmistress as she fell, moving to hold her in his arms.

"Hermione, conjure up settees because it will take time for them to recover after I am finished."

Hermione complied and watched him place the old witch on the settee and turned back to the rest. "When you awake you will be as you arrived her to find out about the boy the Sorting hat refused. You will find a grown wizard's body and take him back and have the wand examined at the Ministry. The examination will reveal it as normal, allowing the Head of the Department of Mysteries it fall into a false sense of security while Hermione and I strive to recover the Covenants."

Soon all were sleeping on the settees.

Arthur looked to Severus. "I hope your plan works Severus. There is nowhere on earth that one can hide from the Dementors if they decide to release their wrath upon the world."

Severus looked to the man. "I know Arthur. You must research my past lives and tell me what record the Ministry has. I think the knowledge will help me." Pulling out the list of names and handed it to him.

Arthur tucked the list into his robes. "Hermione you must go because we would not involve you in this matter."

Hermione nodded. "Since Severus is involved with school business I have the pleasure of teaching the older Years after lunch. I'll see you at dinner Severus."

The wizards watched her leave and turned their attention to the forms on the settee beginning to stir from their sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus slipped in the chair beside her at dinner mid way through it not saying a word as he thought for a moment and Sheppard's pie appeared in front of him.

"How did your classes go today Apprentice Granger? You taught my full class load for the first time."

"Well Master Snape." Falling back into formalities. "I followed your syllabus and left the homework you assigned previously on your desk in your classroom to be graded."

He finished his meal, wiping his lip with a napkin and placed it down. "We will forgo lessons tonight and discuss your full day of teaching. Meet me in the classroom and we will grade the homework together."

She watched him leave and turned to observe Minerva. Nothing was announced concerning the Sorting and what was found.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Earlier…..

Minerva led the group up to her office and found a grown wizard slumped in a chair of her office.

Kingsley marked her surprised look hearing her stutter. "I don't understand, I left a student here."

Severus glided to stand beside the Minister. "We have his wand." Pulling it out of his robes and handed it to the Minster.

Kingsley handed the wand to Madame Marchbanks. "Griselda find out who this belongs to and get back to me. We need to take this man to St. Mungo's and found out how he died."

Minerva motioned the witch over to her Floo and all watched as she disappeared. Looking to the portraits she found Headmistress Dilys Derwent observing her in interest. "Dilys be a dear and send a team from St. Mungo's here to retrieve the body. Make it discrete and tell them they can Floo into my office."

Dilys nodded to her and left her portrait.

Kingsley looked to Severus. "What do you think?"

Severus waited a moment before he replied back. "I'm not sure what to think Kingsley. Minerva and Hagrid confirmed that they left a student here and not a grown wizard. I do not recognize him."

Kingsley turned to his assistant. "Go back to the office and wait for the owls from parents. I'm sure that I will be receiving a few inquiries."

Arthur nodded and walked to the Floo, gathering a bit of Floo powder in his hand before tossing it in and watched a green flair. "The Minister's Office!" Stepping inside and disappeared.

Minerva moved to a shelf and took the Sorting Hat from its place and set it on her desk. "Sorting Hat of Hogwart's who has Sorted all that have come through our gates, who is this wizard that you refused?"

All watched the hat move as if it was deep in thought. "What does it matter as I Sort them all? I am a Sorting Hat after all. This one needed Sorting not all."

Minerva growled out. "Is the wizard a threat to the school? Is that why you refused to Sort?"

"I tell you again Headmistress that I am a Sorting Hat and Sort them all. If it is the future you wish to see perhaps you should seek out a crystal ball." Stilling and not answering any questions.

Minerva growled out in disgust. "The Hat can be fickle at times. It was worth a try."

Just then the Floo flared out in green smoke and two wizards dressed in the garb of a healer spun in.

The older one brushed off his robes and approached them, seeing the body slumped in the chair. "Dear, dear, dear what have we here?" Motioning the second Healer to accompany him to the body.

All watched as the two performed checks and the assistant exclaimed. "The Dark Mark!"

The older Healer quickly pulled down the sleeve of the body's robes. "You will not speak of anything that is revealed here do you understand?"

The younger Healer nodded and watched his fellow healer caste spells confirming death by a heart attack. "You are here as a witness Healer Bryton and this wizard's death is by heart attack as revealed by my charms. Remember your vows concerning the patient and go back to St. Mungo's. I will be back shortly."

The young man stuttered out in fear for he knew what that Mark meant. "Of course Healer Thywaite."

They watched the young Healer go to the Floo and disappeared in a green flare.

Healer Thywaite addressed the Minister. "I was told to be discrete Minister and though my assistant is young he can be trusted. This wizard died of natural causes. No poison was used and no Majiks inflected to indicate foul play as my charms indicate he died of a heart attack. What do you wish of me?"

Kingsley was disturbed at the Mark being revealed. "Take him back to St. Mugo's and place him in an isolated ward while we identify him. You saw the Mark Thywaite and we do not need to incite fear into our citizens at this time."

"Of course Minister but I am concerned. A Deatheater found dead at Hogwart's is disturbing. I thought that we captured them all and given the Kiss. No offense to you Professor Snape of course for you helped save us."

A growled out "No offense taken." Was heard and Thywaite was away with the body.

Kingsley Addressed the Headmistress. "I will investigate this and any owls you receive concerning the Sorting can be forwarded to me."

She watched the Minister leave and turned to Severus. "Classes have ended for the day. Get with Apprentice Granger after dinner and find out how her day went. I believe she was only teaching the younger Years til now."

Severus murmured. "As you wish Headmistress." Exiting the office.

He strode down the empty halls thankful that his Obliviate held so far. He wondered what would happen when Kingsley addressed the Head of the Department of Mysteries for the dead wizard indicated that they were in league with Voldemort until the Final Battle.


	10. Chapter 10

AN JK hinted that the Ministry created Dementors. The story progresses. So the Department of Mysteries searches for the Covenants as time ticks down. Thank you to those that review. I have a feeling that this is not one of my more popular stories. Sorry for the time between updates as work is busy. I do have a day job after all

Chapter 10 Hunting and Hunted

The Head sensed that his assistant passed to the Veil through the wands that bound them all. He wondered how the man was discovered early on for the Minster called him to St. Mungo's asking what business the Department of Mysteries had with Hogwarts by trying to sneak one of their own in.

He remembered the tall ex-Deatheater snort at the explanation that his assistant felt compelled to get into the school and kill as many of the faculty that he could, blaming them of the demise of the Dark Lord, pointing to the body on the bed further explaining that he let the wizard go as soon as he found out about the duplicity of Nival Daly.

Pouring out a large tumbler of Brandy he sat thinking on his next move for he managed to alter Daly's record of dismissal just before the Minister called for them, personally handing them to Arthur Weasley.

The Minister suspected nothing, only concerned that a member of the Department of Magic was at the school with no explanation and seemed to accept the story though angered that he did not turn in his colleague.

He sighed and closed his eyes to think. The long line of those that passed before him had no portraits commissioned so he could not consult or even find out who the Representative was. He knew that he needed to kill whoever it was. Thoughts swirled and soon he knew what he needed to do, eyes opening at the loud knocking on his office door.

He stood up as twenty Aurors along with Madame Marchbanks entered his office pushing his secretary aside.

"Read it Guiles Dwellyn." Madame Marchbanks growled out holding a parchment to him.

Guiles took the parchment and read it, not missing the fact that twenty wands were pointed at him. The Department of Mysteries had a reputation of not to be trifled with.

He placed it down on his desk thanking the Gods that only Nival took the Mark to be the Dark Lord's liaison to the Department of Mysteries. "Of course you may question all of us as there is nothing to hide Madame Marchbanks." Holding his left arm up, allowing the sleeve of his blue robe reveal unblemished skin.

Guiles watched wands tucked back into robes. "Madame Marchbanks, get with my secretary and she can help you with your warrant. Everyone is present and none are absent."

Madame Marchbanks nodded and soon he was left alone once again in his office.

He tapped his wand on his desk and a name appeared in red on his desk and he stared at glowing red lines in surprise. Things were looking up already. His new plan was a double edged sword waiting to strike but he would have to wait a while for things to settle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two weeks passed since the false student was revealed and she continued to teach the morning classes as Severus spent time in the Library searching until it was time to take over the afternoon classes so she could continue. It was unspoken that her apprentice studies were to be put on hold.

Hermione would meet with him every night giving an update on her progress so he could take up the search in the morning. She once again voiced her objection of not involving the Order listening to him explain again that it was too dangerous as the Department of Mysteries were involved and would key in on it as the group was well known in the defeat of Voldemort would raise a flag if he involved them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One week later Severus sat in his study reading the last parchment from the package that Arthur sent to him and placed it down. It explained much of his current disposition and they were right that he would be forgotten. Some of the things that he performed in his past even shocked him, acts described in detail that surpassed some of the acts performed while in service to Voldemort.

He waited for Hermione to arrive so that she could review it. She did say the answer on the break of his enchantment was because of his history. Reading it he could not see how it was so.

Thinking of the young witch he noticed that he began to relax around her, considering her more of a comrade in arms so to speak other than his apprentice. He allowed her a first name basis, throwing away the normal Master/Apprentice relationship.

Hermione entered his chambers smiling as she took parchments to her hand and sat down in a worn green chair and read them.

She placed them down after reading. I can tell you what I think but I have to tread carefully. Do not hold against me what I bring out in this discussion."

"Go on Hermione and make it in as few words as possible as I know your habit of rambling on."

"Severus your love for her set you free from the enchantments placed upon you centuries ago." Speaking in a soft voice tinged with a bit of apprhension

She watched begin to shake in anger, a dark look appearing on his face as he growled. "I do not see how that could be."

Hermione sighed and looked to him in concern and sadness. "I know that you trust me to a point Severus. During your trial your memories were revealed much to your dissatisfaction as Harry moved to absolve you. The file you gave me to read indicates why you are here alive at this point in time. In all of those other persona's I don't think you loved or were loved. Remember you were to be forgotten. I think Lily Potter remembered you and did love you for a time. The love you held for her continued on, breaking the enchantment that was already weakened." She continued. "You need to think on that Severus. How you continued based on your past to love her throughout the years and never wavered in your love or a vow forced wrongly upon you because of it? Headmaster Dumbledore did say that the greatest power in the world is love."

He walked over to the door to his chambers. "This conversation is finished Miss. Granger. Leave the parchments and your list on the table and depart." He growled out.

Hermione stood from her chair doing and moved to pass him. "Time has passed and when you do not have to worry about your death every moment of the day enlightens one when thinking about the past."

Severus slammed the door behind her and began to pace. The short conversation brought forth anger he had not felt since his memories were revealed in his trial.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The next two weeks Severus spoke not one word to her other than the expected pleasantries during meal and when they passed of the list of books searched to one another.

Hermione sat in her room missing her friends. She could not hang out with Neville or Luna as she was staff now and had to obey student/teacher guidelines.

Damn the fact of spare time with no one to turn to. Severus promised that he would always be there to talk if needed and he closed that door hard. She knew the subject Lily Potter was sensitive but the conversation was needed. She hoped that he could do so that they could prevail.

Hearing a tap on the door she opened it up and found the tawny barn owl that belong to her Master fly in and landed on a chair, holding its leg out with a parchment tied to it.

Hermione untied the parchment from owl's leg and watched the owl fly off, not bothering to wait for a treat.

She unrolled the small parchment noticing the neat spidery scrawl of her Master.

_Apprentice Granger,_

_I will be away for the weekend and volunteered you to watch the students on their Saturday Hogsmeade trip. I pray they arrive back safe without loss of life or limb._

No signature and formal address. Oh yes that proved that he still was upset with her. She would give it a week and she would act and damn the consequences. Time was running out and they were no closer to finding the Covenants and only two months remained until the deadline.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Saturday morning found her standing next to Professor Flitwick at the doors leading out of the castle watching Minerva take the forms allowing a Hogsmeade visit and watched the students form a column of four before her and the short Charms Professor.

Filius glanced up to her squeaking out. "Don't worry Hermione. This is easy duty and all you have to do is walk Hogsmeade every now and then and observe the students. It is rare that they get into any sort of mischief. All they need is a presence of authority."

She spoke in an unsure voice. "If you say so Professor Flitwick. Do you know why Master Snape called me to this duty as he is away?"

The short wizard chuckled. "My name is Filius as you are considered staff and I am not your Master though I hoped to be. Professor Snape detests this duty so not surprising he used you to get out of it. Excuse me for a moment while I address the students and get them loaded up into the carriages."

Hermione watched the students load up in the carriages with huge Threstals harnessed up to them and watched Filius move back to her and led her to the last carriage and helped her in before sitting across from him saying nothing as the carriages headed to Hogsmeade.

The carriages stopped just before the village and students leaped out of the carriages and ran down the street, joy apparent in their happy shouts of having a chance to be away from the school.

Hermione stood beside a carriage chuckling as she watched. These students didn't have to worry about the threat of Voldemort or even know of the threat of the Dementors rushing toward them and in that aspect innocence was bliss. But very soon all of that would be taken away if they were not successful.

Thinking about the threat put her into a sour mood so she began to walk to the village hoping that being there would improve it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Silver grey eyes looked into a display window for magical creatures and noticed a tall portly wizard standing behind her and turned around.

"Great Uncle I have not seen you in years."

"Your father denied his Inheritance and it falls down to you now." A gravelly voice spoke out.

"I remember that meeting and it happened when I was twelve. What makes you think that I want it if my father did not?"

"Because your father is a fool and I broke contact with you both because of it. You are of age now young witch so the right falls to you. Come with me and I will explain all."

"No. I am not going to take something that my father denied. If he can live without it then so can I."

Walking down the cobbled street Hermione noticed a Seventh year blonde haired Gryffindor talking to an older man and moved towards them noticing the distressed look on the student's face.

She approached them. "Luna you know you are to keep to your fellow students and if it is a relation, permission has to be given by the Headmistress before the visit."

She turned to the older wizard. "I am Apprentice Granger and I do not have a pass for her Mr….?"

"Dwellyn and I have the permission here." Pulling a parchment out and handed it to her.

Hermione read the parchment feeling a slight push of Legilmens as her Occlemncey walls came forth to block the intrusion into her mind.

She turned to Luna. "I have not been told of this. Do you wish to meet with this wizard?"

"No Apprentice Granger. Father would have told me if the meeting was arranged. He is my Great Uncle and I have not seen him in years."

"Go into the shop and look around Luna." Hermione spoke in a neutral voice, pushing her friend toward the door before addressing the wizard.

"Mr. Dwellyn I would have been told of this permission and it seems my student is distressed at your presence. I can call the Headmistress here and she can confirm it. We keep our student's safety in mind you know." Pulling her wand out un-noticed and discretely pointed it to the older wizard.

Guiles backtracked, inwardly cursing that the young witch was vigilant unlike most of the staff. "No Apprentice Granger and I will arrange to meet her while in school because my permission did not make it to you. Only a misunderstanding I assure you."

She watched the older wizard turn from her and called out. "Mr. Dwellyn I will not forget your attempt to enter my mind. I believe Legilmens is illegal without permission."

Hermione watched the brown bearded wizard turn back to her and felt Imperio trying to control her and pushed it away. "Why don't you leave Hogsmeade now as casting Imperio is a definite violation of the law and I will not call the Department of Law Enforcement if you leave now. This seems to be a family misunderstanding and I do not wish to be in the middle of it."

Guiles walked away from the young apprentice without a word disappointed that she foiled his plans. It was time to go to Azkaban.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went into the shop and talked to her friend and asked about the meeting with her Great Uncle not surprised that she did not answer her questions. Luna was a Pure-Blood and not discussing family politics did not surprise her. Knowing Luna's father, their tendencies must have pushed that particular branch away from them as most questioned Luna and her father's sanity telling her friend to Apparate to the castle gates immediately if approached again.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at the Head Table for Sunday dinner. His meeting with the Dementors did not garner him the extension of one year that he hoped for but he convinced them to allow him six more months. The original from his village did not have a problem because they knew what they were but the offspring was different because they were truly soulless and hard to restrain.

He glanced over to Hermione sitting beside him. He closed himself after her revelation and after talking to his father realized it was the wrong thing to do as the Dementor stressed the importance of her to their cause. Lily did not matter anymore realizing his father's words to move beyond the past as the witch surely broke the majiks restraining him.

Looking sideways he knew that Hermione was unsure and nervous. She did that under two scenarios, one would be thinking on a solution to a problem and the other would be that she was uncomfortable with something. He knew it was the later and the reason was because of him and how he treated her after their conversation from two weeks ago.

"Apprentice Granger how was your first Hogsmeade visit as a member of staff?" He spoke so that only she could hear him.

"Master everything went well except a relative tried to corner his ex-niece over some Pure Blood family business. The wizard produced a false document and even had the nerve to try Legilmens and then Imperio on me."

He was intrigued. "So the Gryffyndor did not immediately call to Aurours to arrest the man? I find your actions are not those of your House and more so of mine."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was clearly a Pure Blood matter and the student wanted the man away, which I did. I am not the idealistic girl that I was before the War and realize there are levels of reaction. The course I took allows me to talk to the student in confidence later should I need to as I deflated a situation instead of going all out Gryffindor. I've learned discretion is the best when dealing with things unknown."

"So who is this wizard?" Picking up the silver pitcher of gravy to pour onto his roast.

"He told me his name was Dwellyn." Noting the silver pitcher her Master held was suddenly placed back down with her response.

Severus pulled out a parchment and wrote on it before placing it into an envelope and addressed it. "Apprentice Granger you will take this to my quarters and have Thanantos deliver it." Handing her the parchment. "Then you will bring the student in question back to my quarters and wait for my arrival. We need not involve the Headmistress at this time."

Hermione looked into his black obsidian eyes which revealed no emotion and he cut her off with a growl. "Be about the duty Apprentice Granger and remember that Apprentices do not question their Master."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Guiles pointed to the fifty Dementors in their room at Azkaban looking down at a smoking Dementor lying at his feet unmoving and snarled out. "Yes you meet your true Master and you know it. You think that when my Forefathers created you that we would not have a way to kill you all if you rebelled against us? We whispered the rumor that you could not be destroyed for a purpose."

He chuckled when another attacked him and a red flash shot out from his wand and watched it fall down next to the other before the others fell back.

"Good that you know your place then. I want the Representative brought to me for I know he is alive." Guiles snarled out. "To the Department of Mysteries so I can end this foolish rebellion. Your Covenants will never be found and all I have to do is to point my wand at my arm and think of a spell and you will all perish as if you never existed. Into Oblivion I will send you if I do not have the Representative before me in two weeks."


	11. Chapter 11

AN I continue this story despite lack of reviews because I enjoy writing. Not my best liked but on we go. An unexpected change of events

Chapter 11 Reacton and Action

Severus stood waiting at the gates of Hogwarts for Arthur's arrival and suddenly felt a cold presence in his mind recognizing the bond of the Dementors. He felt the command of the Wizard's Council push along to gather the Representative and bring him to the Department of Mysteries in two weeks or perish. He heard uproar and arguments along it until one shout brought silence and knew that it was from his father.

_Ozlo you will come here tomorrow when you are in your true form once again. Bring the witch._

"Are you alright Severus? Merlin, you're pale as a ghost!" Arthur called out from the other side of the tall iron gates.

The sound of Arthur's voice brought him into the present. "Arthur everything changes now. I brought you here to tell you of an extension and another development but Guiles Dwellyn has changed it. Go and bring Kingsley and Madame Marchbanks here. Pull Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley as well."

Arthur looked to Severus strangely and expressed his doubt. "Are you sure about Harry and Ron?"

"It can't hurt to bring the Golden Trio together again. They helped save the world before and we need all the help we can get now. Now be off as time is literally ticking down!"

Arthur turned his heel and disappeared. In all of the years he knew Severus Snape he experienced anger or indifference in his dealings with the wizard but never once heard desperation in the man's voice until now. It was certainly something to worry about.

Severus closed his eyes thinking of the implications of the command to bring him to Guiles. The wizard's drive was to protect the secret of the Department of Mysteries and that was the actions that drove the wizard and now interfered with the goal of preventing the Dementers from killing every human on the planet.

A body hit the ground in front of the gates and a muttered "Why the Hell's am I at Hogwarts?"

Severus lit the tip of his wand and opened the gates. "Get inside Mr. Weasley and still your questions. I thought you would be helpful but question my reasoning now."

"Great. I answer a summons for the Phoenix and find myself with the Greasy Git once again." Ron picked himself up and crossed the threshold of the gates.

"I will remind you Mr. Weasley that you are no longer my student and I do not have to hold my wand back. Be silent and wait for the rest."

Ron glared at his Ex-Professor and then smiled when another thump was heard revealing the voice of his best friend. "Hogwarts!"

"Get inside Potter and keep your joyful reunion to the dunderhead Weasley to a minimum while we wait for the rest."

"Good to see you again Professor Snape." Harry muttered as he passed the tall dour wizard and noticed Ron.

"Ron! Great to see ya mate!" Running to his friend and hugging him. "You look good in your Quidditch robes."

Ron chortled out. "Not as good as you in Auror garb."

A loud crack sounded and Kingsley, Arthur, and Madame Marchbanks appeared and moved through the gates and stood next to Harry and Ron and looked to Severus.

Severus pointed his wand to close the gate and another crack sounded out, echoing along the walls of the gates.

"Hold the gate open Professor Snape for my daughter needs me." Light revealing Xenophilius Lovegood looking to the group.

"Mr. Lovegood I assure you that your daughter is in safe hands here at Hogwarts. The meeting of her Great Uncle was reported and why I have Madame Marchbanks here." Severus spoke out.

"I don't think so Professor Snape. I heard my Great Uncle's command through this." Holding out a gnarled black wand. "I think you might recognize it."

"Come with us Mr. Lovegood." Severus growled motioning the wizard in and closed the gates. "You can explain the wand later."

They moved up the path at a quick pace dictated by Severus and found Minerva waiting at the doors. "Severus! The castle alerted me to wait here telling me the school is in danger! Why did you not clear this group with me?"

Severus looked to the old witch seeing her worry. "Yes the school is in danger and I have brought those that have a chance to save it if you trust me. You do trust me?" He spoke silkily and waited for her doubt to be spoken.

Minerva looked to her staff member remembering all that he had done in the past and the actions of a lone Gryffindor witch concerning the ex-Deatheater. "Yes Severus but..?"

"To my chambers so all may be revealed once again so we can plan." Severus spoke in a neutral voice and brushed the old witch aside and motioned for all to follow him.

The group said nothing as Severus led them through the darkened halls and down to to his chambers and motioned them inside.

Luna stood up from the chair across Hermione. "Father you came." Speaking in her dreamy voice. "You have the wand now. It can be your downfall you know. Did you accept it because of me?"

Xenophilius rushed to his daughter and held her while he ran his hand through her long, blonde hair. "I know Luna and I must protect you. I am the only one left to…"

Luna pulled away and smiled. "Hush Father for Professor Snape must release his Obliviate now."

Xenophilius stepped away smiling as Severus looked to her in surprise. "How did you know that Miss. Lovegood?"

"The Nargles told me Professor Snape." Dreamy voice replying back

Severus continued not missing a beat. "Miss Lovegood is correct. With the exception of Granger and Arthur all of you were Obliviated of certain memories. Our new guest do not have bearing to the events that I have blocked from you."

Angry whispers began and grew louder until Arthur clapped his hands and spoke loud enough to be heard. "Quiet everyone. Severus speaks the truth and it was decided that I would be left un-Oblivited so that I could confirm what was hidden with your agreement."

The gathered witches and wizards looked to Severus in silence wondering what could be so dangerous to agree to be Obliviated.

Severus conjured chairs for and waited for everyone to sit down and then motioned for to Arthur to continue.

Arthur spoke for an hour and finished his story and waited.

Kingsley rumbled out. "A far-fetched story Arthur."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "I know that Kingsley and that was why you agreed with Severus to let me be the one to remember as I do not come in contact with Guiles."

The room remained silent and watched Severus move to the center of the circled chairs. "I can unlock the memories in one sweep if everyone focuses and remembering something forgotten. Close your eyes and think upon that and relax." He pulled out his wand and waited for a moment before moving his wand in a complicated manner as a blue light drifted slowly from his wand and surrounded him. Ending his wand movement with a flick the blue light immediately moved out and entered the ones affected.

Marchbanks rubbed her eyes as if she just woke from sleep and looked around watching the others do the same.

Arthur spoke out. "Everyone well and remember?"

Severus spoke up when everyone nodded. "Before we can discuss things further I want Hermione to discuss what happened two days ago in Hogsmeade. Madame Marchbanks will need to witness and seal it under the State Secrets act in case it is needed in the future."

Hermione spoke of what happened during the Hogsmeade visit and finished.

Madame Marchbanks turned her attention to blonde witch. "Is Hermione Granger's words true Luna Lovegood?"

"It is Madame but I fear for my father now as he has the wand."

Xenophilius Lovegood moved and placed the gnarled black wand on the table. "Keep recording Madame Marchbanks for I am going to reveal to the best kept secret in the history of the Wizarding world I think."

He spoke for two hours ending his story with these final words. "The Minister never knows that he is guided and manipulated as his vow of office links him to us."

Severus spoke realizing an unexpected ally. "Xenophilius are you truly ensconced now?"

"No Professor Snape but the more I handle the wand I will be. In time Guiles will realize that I have it."

Severus looked to everyone. "Now to catch you up to date. Miss Granger took my duties this weekend so I could go to my father and request a reprieve of six months. It was difficult but I obtained it."

Murmurs of "Well done!" were heard.

Severus glowered. "Not so fast."

Everyone looked to the tall hooked nosed man dressed in dark robes. "Guiles met with the Dementors at Azkaban tonight just before Arthur arrived and demanded that the Representative be brought to the Department of Mysteries in two weeks or he will kill them. He is not bluffing because it would be foolish to create and control something without a fail-safe. I change into my true form tomorrow and I have been called to meet with them and bring Miss Granger along. I promise that no harm will fall to her."

The room was silent, minutes loudly ticking on the clock above the fireplace.

Minerva spoke, Scottish accent coming out. "I'll close the Library and spread the word that it is being renovated and updated. That way we can search for the Covenants around the clock. This will prevent students from being misled into searching for it." No one missed the fact of her accent because it was more pronounced when she was worried.

Kingsley rumbled. "Excellent idea Minerva. I suggest Harry, Ron and Luna assist Hermione as she has been searching for it. Arthur, you are going on vacation and bring Molly here to help. I dare not pull any other resource in case Guiles take note and changes the deadline."

Arthur nodded to Kingsley and left the room to arrange vacation and to bring Molly back.

Madame Marchbanks addressed Luna's father. "What about you Xenophilius?"

Xenophilius moved to his daughter and pulled her up from the chair and hugged her for a moment before turning to the old witch. "Madame, I will do what I do and that is to print the Quibbler. There is nothing that I can do for if I help he will know through the wand. I'll know when I'm needed one way or the other." Winking before murmuring his farewell and left the room.

Kingsley nodded to the room to follow Xenophilius out to talk to him further.

Minerva stood up and motioned to the young witches and wizards. "Come along now and let me get you settled into the Library. I'll create a resting room and make sure the House elves bring food and drink."

Hermione stood and watched her friends. "Headmistress I'll be along in a few moments if you don't mind."

"Be quick about it then Hermione." Taking a moment to look at her Potion's Professor before she departed the room with her charges.

Hermione waited until the door shut behind the old witch and the room empty. Minutes passed as she observed Severus noting no change in his stance showing no emotion.

He broke the silence. "Are you worried Hermione? I will protect you tomorrow."

Hermione moved until she was close enough to hold his hand and held it with both of her small hands. "Not so much but I worry for you Severus."

He looked into her warm brown eyes reflecting her worry. "I don't know why you worry for me Hermione. What happens to me does not matter in the scheme of things. It never has."

She pulled him to her and held him, feeling his body tense and relax when she spoke. "It matters to me Severus Snape."

Hermione pulled away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow evening Severus."

Severus watched her leave here the click of the door shut behind him and looked around his study before waving the extra chairs away and sat at the one left behind in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes. How could he matter to her?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: A revelation and I wonder i's impact. I never abandon my stories and despite lack of followers I always finish them. On we go!

Chapt 11 Meeting

Hermione entered the Library watching her friends working. Luna and Minerva tapping books with their wands while Harry, Ron, and Madame Pince were in the shelves pulling red books with powder blue titling sent books to the table to be checked.

She took a place across from the witches and started checking the books and hours flew by. A rhythm established allowed all to be focused on their task and stopped when Minerva stood back and looked to her time piece and called for work to stop.

"It's 2am and we are at a good point to stop. Madame Prince where are we at in relation to the search?"

"Minerva we have just passed the halfway point. We have 9,000 books left to sort through. If only there was more information on the book I could narrow the search."

Minerva observed the exhausted group. "Get some rest and continue in the morning. I will not be able to join you until after dinner but Molly and Arthur should be joining you."

She watched the young men and women enter the room she made for them and nodded to Madame Pince before she left.

Madame Pince looked to the state of her Library shaking her head before pulling her wand out and sent the books into storage so that they would not get mixed up when they continued in the morning.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry and Ron sat on her bed waiting for her to come out from the shower and hugged her when she sat down.

She sat down between them and felt their arms around her.

Harry looked to her. "It's hard to believe that in the short time since I "saved" the world that we are coming down to something that no one can control. Death of Humankind by Dementors and ironic as the Ministry created them and cannot control them."

"I know Harry and I'm glad that you both are here. Knowing this alone has been hard for me but we are together again. Maybe our luck will hold for a second time."

Ron pulled her close to him. "Are you scared going with the Bat tomorrow?"

Hermione hit him in the back of his head and muttered in disgust. "I'm not afraid Ron but I fear for Master Snape when he willingly lets himself be taken to the Department of Mysteries to die and this time for good. He'll do it even if we are not successful."

She pushed the men off her bed. "I know that we sacrificed in the past but nowhere near what that wizard has. You have his memories and know everything."

Harry looked to her. "I've never voiced it and what he has done to date proves to me what I've thought. Severus Snape is the bravest man that I have ever known."

Hermione watched her friends move to their beds and closed the curtains before pointing her wand to the lit torches and snuffed them out before settling down to sleep.

You're right about that Harry Potter. Severus Snape is the bravest man that I know.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry met up with Hermione at the castle entrance holding a parcel the next evening. "I don't know how many you will meet up with but I remember when I was attacked while saving Sirius from the Dementors. Put the thermal jacket and trousers on before you go in. It was so cold and everything froze with so many attacking."

Hermione took the parcel and shrank it with her wand and placed it in her robes before hugging him tightly. "I'll be fine Harry. I've met with them before."

Harry continued to hold her. "I know Hermione but I will walk you down just the same."

She pulled away and smiled. "Thanks for that Harry."

They walked down the path and soon the gates appeared with a tall form dressed in black waiting beside it.

"Potter." Severus sneered out.

"Yes Professor Snape." Harry replied holding out his hand. "I never got the chance to properly thank you."

Severus eyed the offer hand and remembered Hermione's words of Lily and her love for him. The man before him certainly proved that he was not like his father. He shook Harry's hand and dropped it. "Come along Potter for we have time."

Harry looked at Hermione in distress at the unexpected turn of events and noticed her nod. He followed Professor Snape wondering why he felt like the Damned.

Thirty minutes later Hermione watched Severus and Harry walk toward them.

Harry stopped. "Thank you Professor Snape. When you talked of my mother, your words gave me a picture of her. Your words proved you loved her. Good luck."

Severus watched the wizard leave, feeling something release within him. He moved past Hermione opening the gates and motioned her through before closing them behind him.

"Let's go Hermione." Holding his arm out to her and waited.

She moved to him and took it and felt her body twist as he turned his heel and Apparated them away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry joined Luna and Ron back at the Library pleased that they continued in his abscense with Arthur and Molly helping as well. He went to the shelves and started to pull books.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Hermione appeared at the edge of the wood before the cave. "Change into what Harry gave you and we will go in. I sense three hundred in there and Harry is right about the chill."

Hermione unclasped her heavy read cloak down allowing it to slip from her before dressing into the thick black thermal jacket and trousers and held her hand out. "Ready when you are."

Severus took her hand gently looking to her. "I think that you are the bravest witch that I have ever known." Before leading her to the cave.

She noticed the two chairs facing one another set out once again with two Dementors floating behind it and behind them floated hundreds of Dementors. The cave was solid ice now and she felt cold despite the warm thermals that she was wearing.

She sat down in one and watched Severus take up the other where the two Dementors floated and watched them lay bony hands on her Master's shoulders.

"Secrof, Demra it is good to speak with you again despite the circumstances."

Severus's un-natural voice spoke out. "See behind me the original cursed by the Council. We have decided that we will stand beside Ozlo in whatever he decides. I do not control our offspring as the Wizard's Council contacted them directly and old majiks took hold of them."

She looked to the two figures standing behind him. "So the Ministry controls half of you firmly now. Would you willingly die if it came to that? Do you want to kill humankind if there is a chance to be released one way or the other?"

Demra turned and looked to the gathered behind her for a few minutes before turning back to the witch

"Hermione Granger we wish to be free one way or another."

She looked to the pair standing behind Severus. "We search but I cannot promise that we will find the Covenants before Guile's deadline. If we do not find it and Sever…Ozlo is brought to the Department of Mysteries can you fight your offspring and kill them?"

The two Dementors suddenly release their hold on their son and watched him shot up off of the chair.

"Interesting question Hermione and I am about to change now. Teach my classes until I arrive back." Growling out as he fell to the floor and started to change. "Go now!"

Hermione stood up and looked down as he screamed out watching his hand turn into bones. She wished she could help him. A bright light flared out from her, melting the ice and disturbed by that she immediately did as he commanded.

Secrof looked to his son now changed floating before him and pushed his thoughts to his son. "_She loves you despite what you are. Despite what we are. There is hope yet Son and let us plan. We have never thought of killing one another before."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapt 13 Confronting The Department of Mysteries

Hermione rushed out of the cave and stopped suddenly when she noticed a large group of Dementors floating at the edge of the clearing.

Fear flared up and she pulled out her wand and pointed at the group taking deep breaths to calm down knowing them to be the offspring.

Two broke away from the group floating slowly toward her not deterred by her wand.

Thinking retreat the better part of valor she turned her heal and Apparrated the Hell's out of there.

She appeared in front of the gates and quickly opened them and slammed the gates closed and leaned against them feeling safe on the grounds of Hogwarts. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she thought of the rogue Dementors realizing the fear she experienced paired right up with what she felt when fighting Voldemort.

After a few minutes she removed the heavy thermal jacket and trousers she was wearing and shrunk them down before moving up the path to the castle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione joined the group looking for the book along with the others thankful that none questioned her of the meeting. They were moving quickly and soon searching the whole Library will be complete.

Minerva once again ended the search at 2 a.m and motioned for everyone to the room to rest before beginning a new day.

Harry pulled her aside watching everyone leave. "Let's go for a walk Hermione. Everyone's to bed now and any students out after curfew have been caught."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand allowing him to lead her out of the room and made their way out of the castle, walking in silence until they reached the Black lake and sat on a large rock hearing a splash.

She looked to the black haired wizard with the faded lightning scar. "We spent a lot of time here Harry along with Ron worrying of your fate when Voldemort was around."

"Yeah we did Hermione." Harry replied. "And here we are again with the fate of the world once again in our hands."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "But we are not alone this time are we?"

"No Hermione, this time we're not." Harry replied softly. "He's changed you know."

She knew that he referred to Severus and waited for him to continue.

"Before you left he spoke of my Mum and his memories of her. He told me that you reminded him of her with your studies and spark telling me that I have a gem with and our friendship and not to lose it like he did with my mum. I think that he cares for you Hermione."

They held one another tightly. "I've always known the gem that I have and sad that Ron did not realize you."

She squeezed his hand. "Ron is happy with Lavender and I would have driven him crazy because we are too different. We drifted apart and that's fine as long as he is happy. We're still friends and that is what is important."

Harry looked to her. "You're drawn to Professor Snape?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure on the drawn thing Harry. I've always suspected there is more to the wizard than what he presents. I want a friendship I think. There are many layers to him and it is unfair that his death is eminent again so soon after being freed of Voldemort."

She stood up. "I've got to go to bed now Harry as I have classes to teach before Master Snape arrives back. We'll know more then."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione met with Severus at the end of classes in his classroom. "How did your day go Hermione?"

"They went well Severus. What happened after I left?"

"A fall back plan and even that it is not sure to be successful." He murmured.

"What can I do to help?" She whispered.

"Keep searching Hermione Granger. That is the most important thing." Voice neutral in his answer and left the classroom black robes billowing behind him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Everyone met in Minerva's office the day before the deadline. Minerva looked to the group that searched for the Covenants. "Any Luck Madame Pince?"

Madame Pince looked to her in dismay. "We finished the Library last night and have not found it. Maybe it was destroyed years ago?"

Severus stood up and looked to the group. "No doubt you've seen the Dementors waiting just inside the woods for me the last 5 few days to exit the grounds and its protection. TRUE Dementors. If I do not go then Guiles will send forth the enchantments to break the wards. Being here presents a risk to the school."

Kingsley spoke in his rumbling voice. "What's your plan Severus?"

Severus looked to the tall dark wizard for a moment. "I'll go to them and with the tracking spell that you placed on me you will gather your forces and fight. The original Dementors will stand by you. They can kill their offspring though it is difficult to do so. That is the only advantage we have without the Covenants. Guiles will have his followers waiting along with them."

He paused. "I hope to see you again when this is finished."

Suddenly Hermione rushed up to the tall hook nosed wizard pulling him closely to her and kissed him deeply before breaking the kiss.

Everyone looked to Hermione in shock and watched her look to him embarrased. "A knight needs to be kissed by a maiden before going to battle to remember what he fights for." She whispered to him after she broke the kiss.

"Thank you though I've never thought of myself as a knight." Severus murmured before turning around and left Minerva's office with his robes billowing behind him.

Luna murmured out in her dreamy voice. "Madame Prince surely the Library is not the only place for books here. There must be a place that books are placed in retirement? Hermione knows the year and if that book was not meant to be found then maybe it is there?"

Madame Prince exclaimed. "I never thought of it! I have not had to use it in decades. It is a dangerous place though. Books contained in it are dangerous along with out of date books. We must be careful. Hermione tell me the year of the book?"

Hermione looked to the old spinster witch with hope and spoke out with excitement. "Around 1629 or close to it."

Madame Pince thought for a moment. "A book that old and needing to be hidden will surely be there."

Kingsley rumbled out. "Search for it Hermione and take Madame Pince, Harry, Ron, and Luna with you and let me know when you have found it. The Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix will meet where Severus is taken to fight."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus moved beyond the gates and stood still noticing the Dementors hanging just inside the woods. "I know that you have waited for me. Take me now!" He growled out.

One Dementor floated out from the group and placed bony hands on him and took him away.

Severus found himself in a huge polished black marble room with Guiles waiting for him. The room could easily hold hundreds of people. Looking up he found the entire Dementor population floating high above him watching his guard float up and join him. He turned his attention to He chuckled out at the wizard's look of surprise. "Come now Guiles surely you are not surprised to find me as the Representative? One hated and not remembered cursed by your forefathers to live and die an evil wizard with my purpose and past lives forgotten. You have to admit that other than Voldemort I am the most hated wizard around despite the fact I am a bit nicer. What do you need from me as I have not been called in centuries? Are you ready to release us as your forefathers should have and honor the Covenant? I know Kingsley will sign it and with your signature as well will free us."

Guiles said nothing and motioned Severus to discard his wand and watched the black stick fall to the floor. A wooden chair suddenly appeared and Severus sat down and found himself roped to the chair.

Bid your time Severus, he thought to himself. It would do if he angered the witch enough to kill him early on.

"I'm going to give you a chance to release us and be credited with saving the entire human race, magical and muggle by telling you how everything has come to pass to this moment and how you can fix this."

Guiles snorted out in disbelief and conjured up a chair across from his captive and sat down. "What fairy tale do you have for me Snape? I find that I am in no rush to kill you yet."

Severus spoke starting with his dreams….

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione struggled to keep up with the Liberian surprised at how quickly she moved considering her age. Soon they were in the Library standing at a door that she never saw before.

Madame Pince looked to Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna. "I have not been here in decades so pull out your wands and be ready. Not all magical books are docile and friendly and most in here are Dark with no contact. They may attack us when we enter."

She watched the group pull out their wands and stood at the ready before pulling her wand out sand moved it in a complicated pattern.

The door suddenly opened with light flaring glowing. She heard the flutter of pages and walked in warily holding her wand out as a solitary bright yellow book with dark blue writing fall to a table and stilled.

Madame Pince waited a moment before motioning her group in. "There is a filing cabinet which list the books Miss Granger. Fortunately it is by the year submitted. It will take some time to locate the year and the book."

Hermione moved to the table and looked at the bright yellow book.

Madame Pince noticed the young witch. "Be wary Miss Granger. All books here are tagged with the reason why placed here."

Hermione read the tag. It seemed that book sucked in the souls of age twelve and under with an annotation of not to be destroyed until souls can be released. It was placed here in 1945.

A little girl's voice sounded out. "Oh please Miss! Open the book so that we can see you. It's been so long since we met someone new."

"Do you talk to the other books?" Eyeing the innocent book with caution.

"We're not fast like the rest of them to hide away but yes we do. There is no one else to talk to. Most are boring though trying to teach us things we do not understand."

"What is your name and how old are you?" Hermione asked an interest. The young girl sounded lonely.

"My name is Amelia Pond and I am twelve. If you open up the book to the third page you can see me."

Hermione picked up the book secure in the fact that she was well beyond the age limit that the book captured souls and flipped to the third page and found a red headed girl smiling at her. "I am Hermione Granger."

"You are nice. Your voice matches you." Amelia spoke.

Hermione watched children in the background pushing against her so that they could get a look. She watched the young girl turn back in irritation. "I am the leader. Wait your turn."

Hermione watched the young witch feeling sad. The girl wore late Victorian era clothing indicating she had been in the book for some time.

"You talk to the other books. Has there been a red book with a powder blue title talking of Covenants?"

Hermione chuckled as several children in the background raised their hand pleading "Me! Me!"

Amelia looked to her eyes calculating. "When we were placed here the old man promised that he would send help. That was in 1945 when poor Quint joined us and there have been no new arrivals. What year is it?"

The girl was smart and would not be happy with her answer but the children knew of the Covenants and it proved they interacted with the book. Hermione thought that it must have been Professor Dippet that spoke to them.

"The year is 1999." Hermione replied sadly.

Amelia looked to her tears forming. "We were forgotten?"

"There has been a lot going on. I promise if you go to that book and tell it the Representative needs it I will take you with me and have a Charmbreaker examine your book. You need to prepare the young ones that most likely their parents are not alive but I promise I will find their relatives when things are finished."

She heard shouts "Do it!" From the older children trapped within.

Amelia looked to her and pleaded. "Please do not forget us! Put us down on the table and we will talk to the book."

Hermione placed the book down and watched it flutter off.

She called Madame Pince over. "That yellow book knows the book hiding the Covenants. It is going to speak to it now." Quickly explaining to the older witch of her conversation with the book.

The group gathered at the table and watch the yellow book glide back and fell on the table and a moment later a red book with powder blue writing fluttered in and fell beside it after a moment.

The group gathered around as Hermione tapped her wand on the red book and commanded "Reveal your secret!"

The book opened up and a long parchment opened up before them.

Hermione read the first bit confirming it was the Covenants before tapping her wand and tucked the red book in her robes before taking up the yellow one and placed it opposite to the red book in her robes.

She found Madame Prince glaring at her. "I promised them. Let's go to the Department of Mysteries!"

The old witched watched the young group rush out and looked to the hundreds of shelves containing books. She would need to review these when she realized the plight of the children trapped in the yellow book.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna rushed through the darkened halls of the castle and sprinted down to the castle gates and waited for Hermione to open them as she was staff.

Suddenly Xenophilius Lovegood appeared. "The fight has begun and I pray that we are not too late." Unwrapping an old boot. "Touch this as it is a Port Key."

They were instantly transported into the hall and fell to the floor realizing a full fledge battle in progress.

AN Anyone recognize a slight Dr. Who reference as thought it would be neat to add. Please review and let me know if you do and why you think I added it. Mare


	14. Chapter 14

Chapt 14 Realeased

Severus finished his story and waited for the tall, skinny wizard to respond.

Silence passed before Guiles looked at Severus. "This is preposterous. We have always been in control of you."

"I remember the battle we lost and the Wizard's Council gathered to decide our fate. The consensus was that we should be executed but Ailmar head of the Council thought different. Knowing the past I understand his attempt to band the isolated villages to bring leadership before the muggle Norman scourge that would occur. He wanted to prepare our world and protect our way of life. We were the first to show resistance and he needed an example. Word of what happened to us spread enabling the Council to band the magical together and when the danger passed the world settled down until witches and wizards began to resist the rule of the Council."

He chuckled. "It was brilliant that the Council formed the Ministry of Magic by pulling in a wizard that all respected and running everything in the background with a small group and it passed through the bloodline. Hundreds of years passed and the magiks weakened for Ailmar never intended for us to be held beyond 500 years. That is the reason Voldemort was able to gain control of the Dementors and when he passed to the Veil the last slim tendril of magic vanished releasing us from control."

A door on the far side of the room slammed open with Kingsley leading the Phoenix and Aurors that he could trust. "I know everything Guiles and command you to stand down!"

Guiles snapped his fingers and another door appeared and wizards and witches poured out eying the group across the hall. "Kill them all and preserve our command! Dementors kill them!" Pointing to Kingsley and his group. He looked up in amazement as the Dementors floating above ignored his command, instead attacking one another.

Chaos erupted as the two groups of wizards and witches merged.

"I told you so." Severus calmly replied and used silent magic to release his bonds. "I don't need a wand as I am fused with magic because I am the Representative."

Guiles ran away and lost himself in the melee around him to get away from his prisoner.

Severus snarled out as he was attacked and forced to stop his pursuit. Incapacitating his foe he moved looking for Guiles stepping over the still bodies of Dementors that began to fall from their battle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood up and felt Xeno pull her to him. "Give me the Covenants so I can sign it. I hold the wand so I have the authority."

Hermione pulled the book out and opened it watching the eccentric wizard tap the black wand to it and a white light flared out.

"Nooo!" Guiles screamed out and faced his Great Nephew. "This is not finished"

Guiles faced the witch and pointed his wand. "Avada Kedevra!" Green light shooting forth from his wand.

Harry ran and knocked Hermione out of the way barely missing the deadly curse as Xexo attacked Guiles.

"Get Kingsley and Professor Snape to sign it. We'll hold him off. Ron, Luna protect her with your life if need be!"

Ron looked around and found the tall black Minister fighting in the middle of the room. "I see Kingsley." Pulling Hermione to him and held her tightly while Luna did the same, shooting out spells to clear a moving closer to their target.

Severus lookedto the light shining out realizing that the Covenants were here and the first of three signatures recognized. Apparating away from his foe out of the melee put him in a moment of respite from attack looked for Hermione.

He heard the silent command through the bond he held as. Guiles commanded the Dementors to take Hermione and watch a few get away from the battle above him and knew that it was the offspring as they obeyed the Ministry and their parents. The cursed wizard understood his story after all.

He conjured up his Patronus and touched his hand to the silvery doe. "Protect her." Watching the doe leap away from him and toward the trio.

Severus rushed back into the battle forcing his way to Kingsley. He fought viciously no longer using hexes to incapacitate but to kill so he could make it his friend. He could not afford the restraint he showed before in taking the time not to kill.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione gasped out in surprise when the silvery doe appeared before her butting away the Dementors that tried to attack her. She looked around and found Severus making his way to Kingsley, leaving a trail of bodies behind them.

"Come on Ron, Luna! Severus is going to Kingsley!" Moving closer to Kingsley.

She felt Luna and Ron pull away from fighting a group that noticed them. "Go Hermione! It's up to you now." Luna shouted out.

Hermione pushed her way through with the help of the Patronus and found herself next to Kingsley as Severus arrived. "Both of you touch your wands to this!" Opening the book up and the Covenants revealed.

Kingsley quickly touched his wand to the book and a brighter light filled the room with his signature. "Sign it Severus!" He shouted out.

Time seemed to stand still for Hermione when she felt his hand as Severus cupped her cheek as the battle swirled around them. "Thank you for your trust Hermione Granger. You are a kind, passionate witch and despite how I treated you during Voldemort's reign I have always cared for you and could never show it. I intend to do so now."

Dazed by the bright light the battle stopped and everyone watched in amazement as Severus Snape, hated Professor of Hogwarts, hated by all in the Realm kiss Hermione Granger passionately not noticing the man tap his wand to the parchment and the ground shook revealing the door that could never be opened. The door rumored to have the greatest power in the Wizarding world that could not be opened.

Gasps shouted out from both side when it opened of its own accord and a swirling wind erupted forth knocking everyone down

Shouts of fear and a few prayers sounded out and it was over in a moment when the door slammed shut.

Hermione stood up shaking and looked down finding the empty robes of her Master at her feet.

Xeno made his way to Kingsley and pointed his wand up at the fifty Dementors still floating above them tying their control to the Ministry and broke the black wand in half and flung the pieces away.

"The surviving offspring are bound to your command forever and cannot reproduce. I'll take my daughter with me if you don't mind as there is an infestation of Nargles at my house and I want them cleared before she goes back to school."

Luna looked back when her father gathered her to him. "He's not gone you know." Speaking in a light, dreamy voice before leaving with her father.

Kingsley nodded numbly at the wizards request and watched them leave before gathered himself commanding the Aurors that survived arrest Guiles and his followers.

Harry and Ron joined her looking down at the black robes on the floor.

"The door that could never be opened was their love trapped until it was released." She whispered out.

"I know Hermione." Harry whispered out. "And they are free now. Let's get out of here."

Hermione allowed here friends to lead her to the exit of the room, turning back for a moment to look at the black robes on the floor before she was led out.

She thought to herself. "I hope you are in a better place Severus Snape and hope that you are well. I think that I was beginning to fall in love with you and know that you would have thought it a ridiculous notion." She smiled picturing him kissing her in the heat of the battle before he disappeared.

She sighed out as her friends led her out. The world is safe once again.

A/N One or two chapters and it will be finished I think


	15. Chapter 15

A/N The death of the human race is averted and life moves on. Whatever happened to the Dementors and what happened to Severus Snap0e?

Chapt 15 Beginnings

Minerva stood at the winged podium and looked out to the students in the Great Hall for dinner. "Potions classes are cancelled for the day as Professor Snape and Apprentice Granger are unavailable due to duties to the Ministry. Your Prefects have research assignments for you to complete and pleased to announce that the Library is open for you now. You will complete them and hand them to your Prefects to be graded."

She moved back to her seat at the Head Table watching the students eat thinking of the meeting she needed to attend with Kingsley later in the day .

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in Kingsley's office with Harry, Ron, Arthur, Xenophilius, and Luna waiting for Kingsley, Minerva, and Madame Marchbanks to arrive. In the twelve hours that passed since the battle passed she locked herself in her room at 12 Grimauld Place.

Harry looked to her worried. She did not say a word other than pleasantries at the dinner Kreacher prepared and went back to her room without a word.

Kingsley swept into his office immediately going to a cabinet and poured out shots of Firewhiskey while Minerva and Madame Marchbanks sat in seats that magically appeared.

Using his magic Kingsley floated the drinks to the group watching the take up the glass and held his out in toast. "To our success we remember those that died. May they rest well in the Veil!" Saluting before drinking his portion and placed his empty glass on his desk.

The group murmured "Peace in the Veil!" Before placing their empty glasses down as well and look to Kingsley.

Kingsley sat down in the brown leather chair behind his desk. "Everyone here has been instrumental and I want to tell you what has happened in the last twelve hours to bring closure. But to do that I need from you a vow of silence that will last for one year." Kingsley rumbled out.

All agreed and watched an orange light flare out at their agreement and faded.

Kingsley looked to the group. "After the battle Madame Marchbanks sequestered Guiles's followers and interviewed them. Guiles told them the Department of Mysteries was going to be attacked by known witches and wizards that were Polyjuiced. They have been released and their memories of the battle wiped and allowed to return to the Department of Mysteries."

He continued. "Guiles Dwellyn managed to commit suicide while in custody and Xenophilius assures me that with the Covenants signed breaks the hold of the Wizard's Council. The Ministry is truly free from their hold now and the remaining wand broken as he broke his as well. Arthur will brief you on the rest."

Arthur spoke. "A magical village suddenly appeared south of Coventry and Kingsley asked me to make contact suspecting the village of the Dementors unjustly held after their penance. I arrived and the village is exactly how it was when they were punished. I met with Mayor Secrof and his wife Demra and they confirmed that they are the Dementors released. They recognize the Ministry and request no contact for a year as they settle back into being wizards and witches again. Kingsley has formed a department to help them adjust and I am the Head of it. They wish for no contact except the department and one witch. They want to meet you in person Hermione for they consider you a hero."

Hermione squirmed. "I'm no hero Arthur. Professor Snape is the hero. He was the one to release them in the end. I merely helped."

Arthur looked to her knowing that the disappearance of Severus Snape bothered her. "Hermione perhaps he is there as well. We need you to visit so that the transition will go smoothly."

Hermione thought for a moment. She wanted to meet with Secrof and Demra and meet them as they truly are. "I'll do it Arthur. Arrange for a date and you can take me there."

Kingsley spoke out. "Excellent Hermione! Arthur will let you know of the day. This concludes our meeting and I want to thank each and every one of you. Without you I don't know how everything would have ended up. I can't recognize you officially but I think you do not need that after Voldemort's defeat"

Harry spoke out. "Agreed Minister. I'm glad everything worked out. I don't need more hero worship for all I want to do is marry Ginny when she graduates and fade into history and that will be reward enough for me."

Everyone murmured in agreement. This was one thing worth hidden.

Minerva stood up to leave. "Hermione meet with me at my office tomorrow morning. With Professor Snape's disappearance you are no longer an Apprentice of Potions and cannot teach. We need to discuss your future and I need to find a replacement for Potions."

Harry stood up. "Ron, Hermione you can stay at my house tonight."

Ron shot up. "That's brilliant Harry! It will be like old times the three of us together."

Hermione smiled and allowed her friends to lead her out of the office. Despite how she felt it was like old times, the three of them together.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up on the sofa at Grimauld Place and pushed Harry and Ron away from her as they spent the night drinking Elven wine and passed out together spending the time re-connecting. It was as if they never drifted apart. She smiled looking to the two wizards sleeping and reached her hand out touching them. They are her friends always and forever confirmed last night.

Hermione stood up head pounding and noticed the time. Damn, 2 pm and she missed the morning meeting with the Headmistress. She rushed up to her room wishing she had a Hangover potion and changed into fresh robes before moving to the bathroom and splashed water on her face before turning her heal and Apparated away to the gates of Hogwarts.

She moved through the gates and slowly made her way to the castle and through the empty halls as classes were in session and rushed to the Headmistress's office watching the gargoyles reveal the stairway. Damn Ron and his decision for the Elven wine feeling her head pound. Rushing up the stairs she found the door open and burst through and stuttered. "I'm sorry Headmistress for my tardiness."

Minerva looked to Hermione in her state and chuckled. Ah youth! "Have a seat Hermione and take this for it will help you." Handing a phial to the young witch and watched her drink it down.

Hermione sat and watched the older witch observe her for a few moments.

"Hermione Professor Snape is no longer with us so your apprenticeship is in question. I managed to get Professor Slughorn to take over Professor Snape's classes but he has no desire to train an apprentice. So if you want to stay Professor Flitwick says he would be happy to have you as his Apprentice."

Hermione smiled remembering Flitwick's words when they had Hogsmeade duty together. With everything that happened in the last twenty four hours left her unsettled and for once in her life without a plan. Staying here and learning from short Charms professor would give her time to think things out.

"Tell Professor Flitwick that I would be pleased to accept his offer."

Minerva smiled. "I'm glad that you agreed Hermione. Arthur left this for you." Picking up a letter from her desk and held it out to her."

Hermione stood up and took it from the old witch and opened it quickly scanning it. "It seems that I am meeting our new citizens at 6 o'clock. Excuse me Headmistress I have to hurry and get ready."

Minirva rose from her chair. "Go on and I'll have the elves move your belonging to a room next to Filius's chambers after you leave."

She watched the young witch leave. In time she will be a valued professor as Filius talked of retiring after completing her apprenticeship, assured that she would accept taking over Charms for him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur waited for Hermione at the gates of Hogwarts. This meeting was important because he needed to gauge how they felt after everything happened. Kingsley gave him permission to grant everything they wished for as long as it was reasonable and in the Ministry's ability to grant.

Hermione walked through the gates and greeted Arthur. "I'm ready when you are."

Arthur looked to her pleased at her dress. "Hermione thank you for accepting. The village is a step back in time as it is as when they were punished in medieval times. We want to ease them slowly to modern times and warn you that they are holding a Feast for you. I'm not sure of what that entails as their way of life is so much different from our own so we will have to play it by ear."

Arthur motioned to her holding out his arm. She grabbed his arm and instantly Apparated away.

She found herself on a dirt road observing the quaint village in the distance and noticed two forms in shining armor along with two others standing next to a cart covered in flowers with two oxen waiting.

Arthur motioned her to move forward guiding her, keeping her hand on his arm and approached the group waiting for them recognizing the Mayor. "Secrof I present to you Hermione Granger."

A tall brown haired man with long locks approached with a woman and held out his hand. "It is good to finally meet you in my true form Hermione Granger, good witch that you are and our son spoke the truth for we are free."

Hermione took the hand offered and smiled when he kissed her hand and released it. "Come now for the Feast waits for you." Leading her to the cart and helped her settle with Arthur. "Aderlard, Bardolf we may begin."

The two men in armor moved to the oxen and led them towards the village not saying a word until they entered it finding witches and wizards dressed in the garb of old times lining the single dirt road leading into the village.

"Welcome her citizens! A witch that trusted us and set us free!" Alderlard shouted out. "We remember her and she honors us by returning to the village she protected! All welcome Hermione Granger!"

Shouts of joy sounded out as flowers were tossed before the cart it passed.

Hermione turned to Arthur and whispered. "I don't like this Arthur. I did what anyone would do in freeing them."

Demra heard her words and leaned to whisper. "Don't deny it Hermione Granger for not one of your world would not have listened to a Dementor. Our people need this to move on in the life that you have given them."

Hermione whispered back. "Demra it was your son that made it so. I just helped things along."

Demra whispered back. "Ozlo is no longer with us leaving only you to be recognized."

Hermione started to cry out at the older witch's words before feeling Arthur tighten the grip on her arm and stopped. She noticed the shake of his head and gathered herself. "Oh Severus, just when you got your life back you sacrificed yourself again." She whispered out.

Demra heard her words and said nothing thinking of her act of melting the ice knowing that she wished she could help him caused it.

The cart stopped in the middle of the village and watched Secrof jump out of the cart and addressed his citizens. "The Feast Begins!" Leading Arthur and Hermione to the Town Hall.

Lutes sounded out playing a happy sound as the honored sat down at a table.

"Let us remember Ozlo my son who is not with us now. This witch helped him free us. Let us gather and enjoy fellowship with Hermine Granger!" Secrof shouted out.

The villagers shouted out in agreement with shouts of "Ozlo!" before pulling meat off the wild boars and pheasants on the table.

Secrof looked to his group. They found themselves in their village exactly as it was when they were sentenced. He turned to Hermione. "Go and mingle and learn about us Hermione. You would have had a hard time understanding our way of speech if you met us in our time but through the centuries we have adapted. My wife help Hermione with the introductions."

Demra rose along with Hermione and escorted her down to the tables of the hall.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur spoke to Secrof. "You citizens seem to hold no ill will towards us."

"That is because of Ozlo. The time he spent when changed answered many questions. We did not know that the Ministry was unaware of our plight. My village was more…shall we say forward thinking in our time. If Ailmar spoke of his concerns of expected Muggle invasions I might have accepted but he did not explain himself and ruthlessly brought other villages under his control. Our punishment was an example and he sent us forth to suck the souls of those unfortunate. And that is how it has always been even after the terms of our punishment ended for Ailmar intended that we would be released. Those that followed are to blame. I hold no ill will to you."

Secrof watched the young witch mingle and his citizens acceptance of her.

"But that is behind us. We are back and it is like we never left. But we know of the world and how it has chasnged as we have seen it. In time we will fit in once again. Thank your Minister for his agreements for they are fair. All of our children were murdered but in time our children will attend the school that Ozlo taught. In time I want to visit Hogwarts."

Arthur shook the wizard's hand. "You can visit whenever you want Secrof. As you settle in with the year of no contact we can arrange visits with our other villages and cities to help your citizens to adjust."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione mingled meeting many new friends and promises of she would return during breaks from the school if Secrof allowed it.

Demra moved to a darkened corner and joined a young tall young wizard with dark lank hair and a hooked nose watching the young witch mingle with the villagers. She was animated, warm, and feeling in her interactions and realized her husband's plan of bringing her here in case some held hate in what happened in the past.

"She cried for you Ozlo when I told her that you were not with us. She loves you and was beginning to realize it. Remember the melting the ice in the cave? She wanted nothing more than to help you."

The wizard watched the young witch mingle. "She is a bright light and the bravest witch I know for she believed such an impossible story. I nearly snuffed it out with my alliance to Voldemort but I am not Ozlo and cannot remain here. I'm not sure where I belong now."

Demra moved and hugged him. "Despite your looks you will always be my son no matter what name you take but you need to think of her. I know that you did not change back and the memory of Ozlo is vague for you but you do remember a bit. You are sixteen and despite who you are now you do not have to become that wizard again. It is up to you."

She felt the wizard pull away and sensed his worry. "I know but I'm not sure I will be accepted."

Demra looked to her son. "You must find your own way Severus Snape. You are younger than she but that does not matter does it?"

Her son looked to her in amazement for she denied the name he insisted on when they arrived back and now acknowledged who he truly was.

He watched her leave. "Thank you Mother." Watching her join with Hermione and continued to chat with the villagers.

Severus watched the two witches interact with the villagers. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Hermione Granger because he released his feelings for Lily release when he talked to Potter and realized what he thought of Hermione. He turned and left the Town Hall un-noticed. It was time to talk to Kingsley and he intended to do so in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Severus goes to find his new place in the world

Chapt 16 No Cure To Be Found

Severus entered the Ministry through the Muggle entrance to not draw attention. He watched Auror Wright performing guard duties by checking the wands of visitors before handing out a visitor badge. The Fates are with him.

"Place your wand at the stand and state the purpose of your visit to the Ministry of Magic." Wright spoke out.

"I wish to visit with the Minister on a matter of importance." Severus replied his normal smooth voice sounding youthful and abnormal to him.

Wright took the wand out of the stand and watched the stand glow out the words "Severus Snape" float out and disappeared. He looked up to hand the wizard his wand and found a young man dressed in black in front of him. "You are not Severus Snape." He exclaimed.

Severus looked to the man holding out his wand for the wizard. "Of course I am you silly twit! I told you in the boat that your voice irritated me when I was your Professor and it still does even after the last time I spoke to you."

Wright slowly handed the birch wand to its owner along with a badge remembering meeting the man at the boat dock. He could not wait to tell Stoddard. He stopped short noticing black obsidian eyes burning into his.

"You will tell no one of my condition at is a matter of State Secrets hence my visit to Kingsley. I don't need to Obliviate you do I?" Taking his wand from the wizard and held it out loosely in his hand.

Wright stuttered out. "Of course Sir! You know the way so enjoy your visit."

Severus walked away from him. Despite his youthful appearance the memory of him still caused a reaction to the Auror.

The large hall did not have much activity as it was the day before Winter holidays and he was thankful for that.

He strode into Kingsley's outer office and approached the older witch sitting at her desk. "Tell the Minister that a feather fallen from the Phoenix has been found." Using the catch phrase of long ago that meant an Order member captured had been recovered.

The witch looked to the young hook nosed man. "Are you lost? I don't have an appointment for you and you don't look to be of age."

Severus decided changed tactics and pleaded using the advantage of his youthful voice. "Please Miss you have to give him the message. I am just a messenger."

"Calm down young one and I will do so. Take a seat over there and I will be back shortly."

"Thank you Miss." Moving obediently and looked up hopefully noticing the witch observing him.

The witched turned from him thinking it odd that a young man his age should be attending school and went to the double door tapping it for a moment before opening a door and closed it behind her.

Kingsley listened to his secretary and asked her to describe the visitor. Hook nose, tall, long lank hair, and dressed in blank matched the description of only one man but confused because she said it was a boy that looked like he belonged in Sixth year.

"Charlene, send him in and clear out all of my appointments for the day and do not register him in the Visitors log."

The door opened and the tall young man walked in. "Hello Kingsley. My brothers and sisters are settling in nicely and my father Secrof sends his greetings."

Kingsley stood up from his desk and walked up. "Severus? I don't understand this. What happened to you?"

"I'm sixteen again according to my mother Kingsley and that's the problem. It seems that with my different lives when the magic broke it decided I am not Ozlo any longer as there is so little left of him and put me when I turned of age in my last identity. It's off a little because my birthday is in January. I'll be of age again in less than a month."

Kingsley went to the cabinet and poured out to drinks of Firewhiskey hesitating a moment before he heard a young sounding growl. "I'm over 700 years old Kingsley. Give me the blasted drink!"

Those words confirmed that the man in front of him was indeed Severus Snape.

He watched the young man drink it down and sputtered out coughing. "I'll have to get used to it again." Feeling the liquid warm his body. In the past one drink would not cause a reaction.

He placed his empty glass on the desk. "I want to change back but not sure if it can be done. I hated being young and how will I explain it? Merlin's sake I can't even use magic outside of the school for it will set off the protective charms." Pausing for a moment. "I don't miss the scars he gave me though." Touching his neck for a moment before looking to the Minister.

Kingsley motioned for Severus to take a seat and walked behind the desk and observed the young man knowing the young wizard's last words spoken referred to Voldemort and he knew of his scars of being beaten in addition to the one on his neck. He could not blame him because in youth Severus looked awkward and the manner of speech did not match his age.

"I see your dilemma Severus but how can I help you?"

Severus outlined his plan and watched Kingsley nod gathering a parchment and wrote down the names mentioned.

"I'll gather them up but it might be a while Severus."

"Just get them here Kingsley the sooner the better."

Kingsley quickly wrote out his request and called for his secretary. "Take this to Madame Marchbanks personally and take the rest of the day off. Enjoy the Holidays Charlene."

Charlene thanked him and rushed out. It must be important as the Minister never asked her to personally deliver a letter.

Awkward silence hung in the air as Kingsley felt uncomfortable looking to the young man that looked back to him with indifference.

Soon the door opened and Madame Marchbanks arrived. "I've done as you requested Minister."

A chair appeared and she sat down observing the young man. ""I'm glad you survived Professor Snape. I've had people looking for you since you disappeared."

"I'm sure you found no one disappointed at my disappearance." Severus drawled out. He chuckled when the witch did not respond. "Nice to know my place in the Wizarding world."

Kingsley started to speak. "Hermione asked us to look for you. Arthur said she cried…"

Severus growled out preventing further words from Kingsley. "I know because I watched her at the Feast and my mother told me. Other than my mother she is the only one that seems to care about me. Just like the last time."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room again before Bill Weasley walked in and greeted Kingsley. Bill took a seat and sat waiting when Kingsley explained others were coming. It must be important for an Auror retrieved him from Egypt and bring him back here.

Soon Minerva arrived and gasped out in shock for she recognized her Potions professor in his youth from the time she taught him as a student. "Severus it is good to see you. We feared the worst but why are you…"

Kingsley spoke out interrupting her. "Have a seat Minerva and I will explain when everyone gets here."

Arthur arrived next not surprised. "Your mother had a chat with me. Welcome back Severus." Sitting down in an empty chair and waited.

Xenophilius Lovegood and Ollivander arrived next and sat in empty chairs not saying a word. Their majiks told them why they were here and both recognized the young man.

Kingsley stood and warded his office heavily. "Before I can continue you must take up a vow never to reveal what you learn. Some of you have figured it out and others do not know."

He waited as all agreed and a bright light flared out. "Severus?"

"No doubt some of you remember me from my youth. For those that do not I am in the form of my sixteen year old self and magiks recently released me to this state. A state I find unpleasant and wish to be back at my own age. If Kingsley can provide a Penseive I can show you the curse casted against me. I hope after that you can get me back to my normal self."

Kingsley moved to the shelf behind him and placed a Penseive on his desk. "Severus?"

Severus pulled out his wand and pulled the slivery tendril from his mind and placed it in the Penseive and stood back. He held no desire to re-live that memory. "Observe it and let me know."

He sat back down in his chair and waited. Three minutes later all came out of the Pensieve with Kingsley, Marchbanks, Minerva, and Arthur looking to him in sadness as the others broke out and whispers were heard.

Severus waited not needing pity but to be released.

He heard Ollivander words. "We need the wand." With Xenophilius reply that all were broken and the magiks no longer his.

Bill looked up to Severus. "Place your wand on Kingsley's desk. I have something to try."

Severus complied forcing himself to be calm when Bill pointed his wand to him and felt flutters of magic within him. He cursed when he realized he did not change back.

He watched Bill turn back to the group and a heated discussion sounded out. Severus waited already knowing the outcome.

The group approached him and Bill Weasley spoke. "I'm sorry Professor Snape. If there was a wand of the Wizarding Council available and Xenophilius not release the magic bound within it we might have been able to break your curse in time. There is nothing that we can do except to tell you to enjoy your new found youth."

Severus turned and looked to Kingsley and crossed his arms. "I am Severus Snape and I am not going to hide myself with a different identity as I have had too many of them! If the Fates decided to leave me in this form than it will be. I'm tired of it all!" He snarled out realizing his youthful voice did not have the effect of the past when he was older.

"So how are you going to explain it Kingsley? There is no potion or charm in existence that permanently leaves you in a younger state than your true self." He fell back into his chair and looked to the group seeing their pity. "I need none of that you know." He mumbled out.

Arthur moved and whispered in Kingsley's ear for a moment and stepped back.

"Severus go back to your village and wait as the timing is perfect because the holidays approach. You know as well as I that you will have to take another identity or you will be attacked by witches and wizards wishing to find out how you became young again permanently. Even if we came up with a story of a freak occurrence would put you in danger." Kingsley rumbled out.

Severus stood up and snarled out. "I realize that Kingsley and let Arthur know so he can tell me of the brilliant plan you come up with so I can play the part."

He strode to the door and slammed it behind him.

Kingsley looked to the group. "That went better than expected. He'll play the part well once we give him guidance for he always comes through. All of you leave and think about how we can re-introduce him and we will meet in one week. I know it is the Holidays but we owe him to find a way. Bill, can you stay for a moment?"

Bill waited and noticed the Minister watch the group leave his office before pulling out a bright yellow book from his and placed it on his desk. "Bill, Hermione gave me this book and it is important to see if we can release the souls that are trapped within it."

Bill looked to the book reading the tag on it before picking it up.

"Yes Bill Weasley! She promised us! Flip to page three!" Young female voice sounding out from the book in a demanding voice.

He opened the book flipping it to the third page. "Hi ya!" Speaking to the book watching the young children fighting for attention before an older red-headed witch appeared in the picture. Bill smiled at the young witch. "I think I can help you but it might be a while. Who might you be?"

"Amelia Pond and pleased to meet you Sir. Hermione Granger promised that she would try to free us. Now get us out of here!"

"You've been in there quite a while no doubt based on your bossiness and how the others part ways for you. I'll take you with me and see what I can do." Closing the book and tucking it into his pocket before the witch could respond back.

"Straight forward Capture Curse Kingsley and I can break that. I''ll Owl Hermione when I am ready to do it so she can be there as it seems a promise was made. Shame as it is an easy curse to break and they have been left in there so long."

Kingsley nodded and watched the young red headed wizard leave.

Kingsley sat back in his chair. At least some would find their freedom but Severus Snape despite his youth was a difficult man. But he would move on. That wizard always adapted.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus found himself at his village and walked down the dirt road emotions swirling. He was tired of hiding everything. Damn his youth for being in this form weakened him. A thought pushed up in his mind and that was of Hermione. The Ministry would announce his death for that was the logical thing to do considering the circumstances and she knew that she would mourn for him. Probably the only true person to have ever cared for him remembering her words that a good man needed to be saved.

He found his mother waiting for him at the entrance to the village holding her arms out to him.

"Come to me Son." Demra called out.

His will broke down and he rushed into his mother's arms and cried into her shoulder sickened of his weakness and at the same time felt a sense of peace envelope him for the first time in his life. He let himself go secure in the warm arms wrapped around him feeling his mother pat his back as she kissed him on his head whispering soothing words.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Severus goes to find his new place in the world. Long chapter and Severus returns to Hogwarts as a student. Reminder: JK owns it all and I make no monies from this.

Chapt 17 Transition

Kingsley met with Minerva, Arthur, and Madame Marchbanks one week later. Done with the drink and pleasantries he motioned them to sit.

"Any ideas on Severus's dilemma and how to fix it?" Kingsley rumbled out.

Arthur spoke. "I've put a lot of thought to it. If we can't change him back and cannot explain his condition without raising questions, the logical choice would be to be place him at Hogwarts as a Seventh year to graduate. After that he can do anything. He will have a fresh start to life. I've gathered his new identity and a detailed family history for him to incorporate. It will pass scrutiny Kingsley as the family was murdered during Voldemort's upraising and their son went into hiding. Unfortunately Deatheaters found and killed him. His death is a State Secret."

Arthur handed the file to Kingsley and sat back waiting. Kingsley read it before handing it to Minerva and waited for the rest read the file.

Kingsley turned to Minerva. "Will it work Minerva?"

Minerva sighed. "It would but most of the staff will recognize Severus for they taught him and the Maruader's hijinks against him would be remembered. You will have to get my staff to agree to Secrecy Kingsley. Then there is the Sorting Hat to think of. The boy in the file never attended Hogwarts and remember the Sorting Hat's refusal to Sort one already Sorted? I'll have a chat but it can be a fickle Hat."

Madame Marchbanks spoke. "There is another option. He can go to America and be taken in by a family and live on. The Magical President promised it could be done with no fuss."

Kingsley rumbled out. "Other options?"

The room remained silent.

"Arthur, take the file to Severus and explain his options and tell me his decision."

Arthur took up the file and nodded before leaving.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Arthur found himself at the entrance of the village surprised to find Secrof waiting for him.

The brown haired wizard chuckled at his surprise. "As Mayor I immediately know the identity of those on the road. You are here to talk of Ozlo's future?"

Arthur clasped the wizard's arm for a moment before dropping it. "How is he?"

Secrof replied. "He is my son and not and he continues the duties he had when our life was taken away. Come, he will be back from the fields at sunset and then you can meet with him."

At 6pm Severus entered the house noticing Arthur waiting. "Give me a moment to clean up. Medieval life is hard on one."

Arthur waited and soon Severus came back down cleaned up dressed in not his usual black robes but the garb of one of mid-level medieval society. He watched him pour meade into two goblets and handed Arthur one before sitting down. "You're here to decide what is to be done with me."

Arthur looked to the young wizard. He began to fill out and being out in the sun helped him in the week he returned to his village.

Arthur handed him the file and waited as Severus read it. "It is plausible and ironic, Fates laughing at me for I killed this boy."

Arthur explained Madame Marchbank's offer and waited.

Severus sat in thought. "America is not an option Arthur. I wish to remain in my country."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "The other option is for you to stay here in your village and be incorporated in time. You can take up Ozlo since that is who you are."

Severus thought for a long time and minutes ticked by. "I know my mother would like that but I am not of them because of the Majiks. I think I will take my chance at Hogwarts."

"Alright Stephen Smith born of muggle parents and hidden away. Be at the platform and take the train in to make the story plausible."

"And how will you explain my disappearance Arthur? I am a hated wizard and my disappearance will not go un-noticed, their hatred of me my unique mark to the Wizarding world."

Arthur smiled. "Severus you are going to have a State funeral based on your Order of Merlin and your deception to Voldemort. It will be public and will be in five days. You can attend if you like."

Arthur stood up. "I've got to find a large bone and Transfigure it to look like you. You will be buried in the Cemetery of Hero's. I'll Owl you the time when I get it from Kingsley."

He noticed the look on Severus's face and grasped the young wizard's hand surprised that it was not pulled away. "You have a new name, life, and no one to control you. Make the most of it."

Severus watched Arthur leave and thought of Hermione. He knew the announcement of his death would be hard on her. A new life as a student and as soon as he graduated he would pursue her. The connection she admitted to him did not break. Maybe death was a good thing for it would free him. He took the file up to his room to read and get into his new persona.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

It was a small gathering that attended the funeral of Professor Severus Snape, awarded the Order of Merlin First Class in the successful fight against Voldemort.

Severus stood Dissillusioned away from the small group that gathered noticing the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix along with the remnants of Dumbledore's Army gathered around the grave. He was surprised that Draco attended for his relationship with his Godson was fire and ice before. Of course Rita Skeeter was there and that was no surprise. It was fitting.

When he met with Kingsley he would tell him his displeasure of speaking of him as a bright hero for the wizard knew his actions were of a jealous nature due to his trial which was sealed by the State Secrets Act. All of it done for Lily.

The thoughts of Ozlo pushed forward into his mind.

_I've been with you so long and it is time for me to travel for you are not me. Pursue her Severus Snape. You might not have noticed her concern and love for you but I have always known. You can reveal the truth to her later. _

Severus staggered feeling the remnants of Ozlo leave, finding a sense of freedom. All of a sudden this did not seem like a chore but Fate.

The funeral ended leaving the Golden Trio behind watching Hermione cry as Potter and Weasley held her close.

Harry looked sympathetic while that dunderhead Weasley spoke out. "Yeah he was a hero and all that but he was a Greasy Git though he was a bit nicer at the end."

"Don't speak ill of the dead Ronald Weasley! You never truly realized his sacrifice!" Moving to hit him with her fist and snarled out when Harry prevented it by blocking her blow.

Harry spoke calmly. "Ron you can go now. Out of all of us it was only Hermione that realized his duplicity, saving him and you can't move beyond how he treated you despite the revelations."

They watched their friend leave and Harry whispered. "Forgive him Hermione for he will realize it in time. I will stay with you as long as you need."

"Thanks Harry." She breathed out and continued to mourn Severus Snape as her Harry held her.

Severus remained Dissillusioned in the distance watching her until Harry pulled her up two hours later whispering in her ear. Two loud cracks of Apparation sounded leaving the cemetery empty. He walked up to the fresh grave and looked down reading the headstone. "Farewell Severus Snape. Gone but not forgotten is true and I will never forget."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ozlo loaded the brown trunk onto the oxcart and waited beside it while Demra bid their son farewell.

Demra held the tall young wizard tightly. "I know you told me the last bits of Ozlo left you but you will always be my son Severus. I know that is not your name now but you will be always be Severus to me. Don't forget us."

Severus hugged her back. "Never Mother. I will write when I get settled in at Hogwarts."

Demra pulled away eyes glistening. "Go on now. Your father waits for you."

Severus nodded feeling out of sorts at his feeling of sadness. This was certainly a different send off from when he left before with his real mother whispering to go before his father woke up and looked for him to beat him.

Severus stepped up to the cart and sat beside his father.

"All well Severus?" Secrof inquired.

Severus smiled. "All is well Father. Let's go."

The cart moved and after an hour it stopped with Secrof alighting from it and pulled the trunk off and sat it down.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Secrof clapped Severus on the back. "Make the most of it Severus and you are always welcomed here."

"Thank you." Watching the tall brown hared wizard get back in the cart and waved.

"Farewell Son!"

He watched the cart move and when it could no longer be seen he held out his wand and watched a triple decker bus appear with a crack.

Stan Shunpike stood at the door. "What 'ave we here? We've never been called here before. Who are you?"

"I'm Stephen Smith and I need a ride to platform Nine and Three Quarters. I'm new here."

Stan walked up to him eyeing the brown trunk noticing the coat of arms of Hogwarts at the side. "This is unusual. Where are your parents boy?"

"Dead sir. Voldemort killed them and I am back now that it is safe after going into hiding. Arthur Weasley told me how to call the Knight Bus." Severus replied moving into his new persona.

"Did 'e now? Stan turned his head and yelled back to the driver. "Ernie he called me Sir! Can you believe that?" Turning back to the young student. "Well then off to Kings Cross we go Stephen Smith." Printing out a ticket and handed to him. "Go on in and I'll get your trunk."

Severus got in the push and watched Stan struggle with the trunk finally getting it stowed. "Hold on tight Stephen Smith. Hit it Ernie!"

A loud cackle was heard and the bus took off. After a wild ride the bus suddenly squeezed in between two cars.

Stan placed the trunk on the curb and tipped his hat. "Good Luck Stephen Smith." Stepping back into the bus and disappeared.

Severus looked to the train station. It had been years since he was last here. Finding a cart he loaded his trunk on it and moved to the platform. Eying the stone entrance he held his breath for a moment and moved through and found the platform in complete chaos on the platform as parents bid their children farewell. He pulled his trunk closer to the Hogwart's Express and left it moving onto the train and looked for a free compartment. Most were taken and he found one that contained only one occupant. Opening the door he went in and slid it behind him watching the occupant looking out the window turn to face him.

Warm brown eyes met his. "You must be new for no one ever sits with a member of staff. You're welcomed to stay if you want. I don't recognize you though. Where are you transferring from?"

"From nowhere Miss. The people protecting me recently returned me home. My parents were killed by Voldemort and missed me. Mr. Weasley gave me a ticket and here I am to finish my education." He felt nervous and it showed.

She smiled at his nervousness. "I'm Apprentice Granger Mr…?

"Stephen Smith Miss. I think I'll stay here if you don't mind." Moving to take the seat across from her.

"The staff was told of your arrival Mr. Smith but not a name. I also lost my parents so I know how you feel. Feel free to come to me if you have any trouble."

She observed the older student in sadness at the mention of his parents. "You're muggle-born aren't you?" Watching him nod in answer.

"I shouldn't tell you this as all Houses are equal but avoid the Slytherin students if you can. If they find out your heritage then you will be a target. Some of that House still hold prejudice based on blood. Our little secret Mr. Smith as a member of staff I shouldn't say anything."

"Thank's for the advice Apprentice Granger." Severus replied feeling the train begin to move. He watched her pull out a book and settled in to read.

Two hours later he heard a tinkle of an alarm sound out. "That's my queue Mr. Smith. You are already in student robes and I have to help the Prefects make sure all of the students are dressed properly. I'll see you at the school and good luck to you."

She stood up and observed him a moment before leaving the compartment. There was something about him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva watched the students file in and waited for Filius to perform the Sorting of the first years after the Hat sang out its happy greeting and explanation of the Houses.

Filius squeeked out. "We have a new student here who is Seventh year and hope that you will help him settle in. Smith, Stephen please come forward and be Sorted."

The students watched the tall student with long black hair move and sat on the wooden stool watching in interest. It was rare that an older student transferred and needed to be Sorted.

Minerva watched Filius place the Sorting Hat on Severus worried. The Hat was very resistant of her suggestions.

"_Severus Snape here again to be sorted again?" _The Hat inquired.

"I'm sure the Headmistress told you why." He thought back.

"_She did and I had a chat with the Founding Four and as you have performed a service to the school I give you the choice of House Slytherin of the past but there is certainly more to you now. To Gryffindor young now that was older and died for a moment in time? You would do well there now that the Darkness is released as well as your anger." _

He immediately thought back. "Ravenclaw Hat. I have no desire to be in any other House and want to distance myself from the past. I'm supposed to start a new life."

_Well chosen Stephen Smith_. The voice in his head spoke before shouting out "Ravenclaw!"

Filius motioned Severus to the Ravenclaw table pleased to have him in his House for he recognized him.

Minerva clapped watching Severus move to Ravenclaw table and watched the students gather around him pleased at the student's acceptance.

Hermione clapped her hands as well bothered by her thoughts when Minerva's words brought her back to the present.

"As you know Professor Severus Snape has passed to the Veil and Professor Slughorn will be taking over his duties as Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House full time. Let us all bow our heads in silence and remember Professor Snape."

The Great Hall fell to complete silence as two minutes passed.

Minerva looked out to the Great Hall from her podium. "You know the rules so eat and enjoy dinner and welcome back!"

Food appeared and the students happily tucked in.

Severus listen to the discussion of his fate from the older students who happily spoke their gladness of not being under his thumb anymore as a couple of first years sounded out that the professor was not all that bad.

One Seventh year Ravenclaw huffed out at the remark declaring that the student did not know the teacher and spoke of Severus Snape of the past

Severus sat back and listened as the words "Git" and "Bat" was used in describing him. It was an interesting perspective to hear what the students thought of him, most of it bad

The meal ended and students began to leave and found Luna Lovegood's hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Let's wait for a moment Stephen. I am Luna Lovegood Seventh year Prefect but you already know who I am."

Did she know? She was a strange one.

The Great Hall emptied and they were alone. "Welcome back Severus Snape and I'll keep your secret. I'm sure that I do not need to tell you anything as you know our password is different based on each student. Shall we see how our House greets you?"

He followed her up to Ravenclaw tower and watched her step back as the Portrait greeted him. "What is the one happiness in life?"

Severus thought for a moment. "There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved."

The Portrait revealed the door and opened it. "Well done new of Ravenclaw."

He stepped in and found his new housemates greeting him.

Meanwhile Hermione Granger lay on her bed thinking of Stephen Smith and wondered why she felt pulled to him.

HGSHGSSHGSS

Severus lay on his bed pulling the curtains closed and thought of the warm brown eyes of Hermione Granger before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Severus AKA Stephen settles into Hogwarts and soon decides what he wants with his new life. Something gets in his way. I'm not sure how you will like it but I felt I needed to write it this way. I think it's great he is accepted. RE-Edit. Thanks to Her Royal Goddess for pointing out miss naming Kay's last name. I also apologize for misspell of the test. FF Autocorrects it so it will be NEWTs from now on.

Reminder: JK owns it all and I make no monies from this.

Chapt 18

Severus settled into life as a student with remarkable ease this time around readily accepted without the Maruarders attacking him to embarrass him. Life in Ravenclaw was different from life in Slytherin. They were always worried about plans and getting ahead always focusing on it. He aligned himself with certain factions in his House and eventually met with Voldemort. The wizard whispered of getting even with those that transgressed against him and rising to greatness at the same time. But Ravenclaw worried only of their own and interesting discussions

The first week passed uneventful with Severus making his way up to the staff lounge as requested. He found Hermione in the corridor . "Hello Apprentice Ganger."

Hermione paused for a moment. "Good evening Mr. Smith. How's everything going for you?"

"Great Apprentice Granger. I like all of my classes and hope to score well in the NEWTs."

Hermione smiled. "I see you signed up for the Dueling Club. Be wary for I am one of one of the staff. It will be interesting. Remember to visit me if you have any trouble." Moving past him and continued down the corridor.

He watched her move down the corridor. Seeing her from a different side confirmed what he already knew. Kind. Caring. Compassionate. Concerned.

Waiting for a moment he continued to his destination and found himself at the gargoyles guarding the entrance and moved past them to the staircase through the opened door and walked into Minerva's office.

Minerva stood from her desk smiling. "I admit I miss your billowing robes Severus. I've called your professors here to give me an update of your first week.

He glanced behind her and found the staff looking at back somberly. Madame Pomphrey could not help it and suddenly snorted out in laughter, caving in the others and all broke out in laughter.

He glared at them and then laughed as well. "Very funny and I'm sure you're thrilled to get me back under your thumb. I'm surprised of your reception despite how I treated you in the past."

Minerva handed him a small shot of Firewhiskey. "Relax Severus. I called them in to give you pointers if needed. After all you were not the friendliest student when you were here before, deeply seated in Dark magic."

He drank down the small portion and set the empty glass down. "It's better than the first time around and I admit I'm a different then when I walked through these halls years ago. I am accepted and impressed Ravenclaw with my ability to prevent the attack from Slytherin as they caste a particular hex on all new students. I'm sure you know of it."

Filius chuckled. "It helped your acceptance as discussion amongst my House is that you are smart and have a dark humor about you. They have also remarked that you do not study and your history is that you have been home schooled. Do it despite the fact that you already know it because it will help you. Your years of experience should allow you to surpass Apprentice Granger's N.E.W.T scores as she beat yours by two points."

"And how do you know that Filius?" Severus asked. "I get bored reading of what I already know."

Filius chuckled. "The portraits of course for they love to spy and gossip eager of my suggestion considering it was you they were commanded to spy on."

Minerva looked to him. "You're settling in nicely Severus. Stay the course. There will be no need for us to meet again. Make the most of it Stephen.

The staff watched him nod and walk out the office without a word.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two months later found Severus on the raised dueling platform facing Hermione Granger speaking to him. "I'm sorry that I will have to break your record Mr. Smith. You have bested all of the student competition. Let's see what you have to present." Bowing to him for a moment before taking the standard ten paces away and faced him watching the student discard his robes revealing him in a short sleeved white button down shirt with the tie of Ravenclaw tied loosely around his neck.

She looked to the unblemished arms of her opponent. The student reminded her of Severus despite her inward denials that it could not be. No Dark Mark confirmed it and she sighed to herself.

Professor Flitwik shouted out. "Begin!"

The students around the platform quickly fell back amazed at the intensity of the duel and watched as each streamed out flurries of silently casted charms and hexes and then stop as the two opponents looked over at each other for a moment before battling again.

He could end it easily for she was good but not good enough for some of the Dark hexes he learned while in service to Voldemort. He gave it another two minutes before they would be overwhelmed by exhaustion. Using a few hexes he knew were not beyond the means of one his age but learned once one graduated was the final straw and heard the crowd gasp out in surprise feeling nauseus and the sensation of falling.

The entire room fell silent watching the school nurse move onto the platform quickly checking Apprentice Granger before doing the same to Mr. Smith. She stood up and announced. "They'll be fine. Poor dears exhausted themselves." She quickly conjured up stretchers rolled each onto one before levitating them.

The crowd turned to Professor Flitwick and waited for the announcement of the winner of the student/staff duel. The staff had that claim of fame for the last two years. "Alas there is no winner for this year's student/staff duel as both fell. However that does not change the fact that Mr. Smith is Hogwarts student champion for this year.

Claps sounded out and it took two minutes for Filius to silence the group and squeaked out. "For those not graduating I hope to see you in the club next year. NEWTs. coming up soon and stress the importance of study."

The older students groaned out and soon the room emptied leaving Filius on the platform with the Headmistress joining him.

"I don't think we've ever had that display of dueling skill since the club began Filius."

Filius chuckled. "It was impressive and he could have ended it at any time. I wonder how he will handle student hero worship. He's changed and I think it's for the better. But I know deep within him resides some of what he used to be. It will be fun to watch."

Minerva chuckled. "We shall see. If anything will test him in playing his part then surely it will be that."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus groaned out opening his eyes and found Poppy observing him. "Not feeling well Mr. Smith? Not surprising seeing that you've drained your magic. This will start your healing process." Helping him sit up and handed him a phial to drink down. He took the phial from her and drank it down and recognized the taste of Pepper Up potion.

She looked to the two beds. "Both of you rest and I will bring a Healing Draught in an hour. It will put you into a healing sleep and in twelve hours you'll be good as new."

Severus watched the medi-witch leave. He always remembered the compassion in her eyes when he came to her in a beaten and broken condition after meeting with Voldemort and failed to give him information that he demanded.

"Quite the duel Mr. Smith. Some of what you used against me would not be known of one of your age." He turned and found Hermione looking to him in interest.

He shrugged his shoulders. "The wizard that looked after me taught me those in case Voldemort found out I was alive." Time to change the subject. "We will miss our walk around the lake Apprentice Granger."

She allowed him to change the subject. "I guess we will. You place me in an unfortunate circumstance Mr. Smith. The staff has not lost that duel since the club was formed. I know it will be a draw but I will not live it down. Well done and I can see why you are the student champion."

"Thank you Apprentice Granger."

She nodded to him and reached out and pulled the curtain to give her privacy. Who is Stephen Smith? His skill on the platform intrigued her and made a mental note to find out more of the student's background. Some of his stances on the platform reminded her of Master Snape.

She snorted to herself. During the course of their walks around the Black Lake reminded her of the softer interaction she had with her Master and that was ridiculous for that wizard was dead and buried. But there was something familiar about the student. She felt that she had seen him in her past.

Severus watched the curtain block his view of her and settled into the pillows. He managed to get into her mind using his Legilmens skill and he never needed to keep eye contact like most did. So she thought him associated with his former self. He broke the connection and closed his eyes hoping that she would not make the connection of him in his youth when Potter revealed his memories during his trial.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He watched Poppy put his clothing from the duel on the chair beside his bed and addressed him. "You are free to go Mr. Smith and your robes and clothes have been cleaned and pressed." Placing five phials on the stand beside his bed. "You were announced champion and Miss. Lovegood accepted the trophy on your behalf. I expect there will be celebration in Ravenclaw tonight. The phials contain Hangover potion."

She noticed his startled look and watched him glance over at the curtain to his right. "You know staff has input in their treatment and Hermione took the phial of Healing Draught in hand and retired to her quarters to heal."

"Thank you Poppy."

She patted his hand. "Enjoy the celebration. It is rare that Ravenclaw holds them and drinks unlike Slytherin. You are a hero in their eyes and more so in the morrow when you provide that. Have a good time Severus."

He watched her pull the privacy curtain around his bed and stood up, reaching for his clothes and began to dress thinking again that Poppy is a remarkable witch, remembering her gentle ministrations and no pity in her eyes. She knew that he would not have cared for it. He deserved those scars that crisscrossed his body in his atonement for Lily's death. But with Ozlo's family finally receiving their promise, being placed back at sixteen and the chance at a new life was penance served.

His birthday passed and once again considered an adult when he graduated and he could do anything. He remembered the watch given to him by Kingsley that day and pulled it out of his robes and put it on looking to it. Eight o'clock and one hour before curfew.

Waving at Poppy he walked out of the Infirmary, noticing a Ravenclaw First year witch scamper down the hall without a word. No doubt the scout waiting to warn Ravenclaw of his departure to warn them that he was on his way.

Thirty minutes later he stood in front of the portrait guarding the entrance to his House finding her smiling. "You know what awaits you Severus Snape and my question is fitting for this moment. "Who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom?"

"A hero." He whispered realizing the lesson that the portrait intended for him.

"Remember that young wizard who is old." Revealing the door it protected. He walked through and found all of Ravenclaw clapping and shouting out his name as they gathered round to congratulate him.

"We saw both you drop and I thought you were both dead!" One Second year shouted out.

"I still have trouble with silent casting." A Sixth year wizard told him shaking his hand. "Maybe you can help me with that."

Thirty minutes later the Prefect commanded years One through Six to get to bed and waited for them to leave. Once they left John Marples turned to the group pulling ten bottles of Firewhiskey out of his robes and placed them on the table. "Now it is time to celebrate."

Everyone filled up their glass and toasted. "To Stephen! Our Champion Dueler of Hogwarts!"

He drank down his glass and everyone refilled their cups and the discussion came of how he defeated one of the staff. Not only staff but one of the Golden Trio that saved the world from Voldemort.

"I did not defeat Apprentice Granger because it's a draw." He reminded them.

This celebration differed from his time in Slytherin. Their parties started wild with most sleeping with one another.

Soon witches separated from wizards as both groups eyed one another from across the room.

John slurred out. "No hope for us tonight mates for have eyes only for Stephen."

Luna stood against the wall hearing John's words and moved to the group of witches. "Time for bed before someone does something rash." Speaking in her dreamy voice and smiled at the group of wizards before herding the witches up to their dorm.

One wizard muttered out. "Luna's not right in the head you know."

John slurred out In reply. "The only one to have a chance is Stephen and you know that." Turning to look at Stephen.

"You know everyone thinks you're gay Stephen."

Severus sputtered while drinking from his cup of firewhiskey. "Why in Merlin would any of you would think that?"

One Ravenclaw spoke. "You've never shown any interest in witches"

Another countered. "But he has not shown any interest to wizards either."

He did not like where his fellow drunken students were going. "I just want to graduate. There will be time for witches later." He had a plan after all.

"That's what they all say. I think we need to challenge you. You need to kiss a witch."

Severus turned from them and pulled out one of the phials in his robe and took a sip feeling the effects of the alcohol fade away. He needed to be about his wits.

"And who do you suggest I kiss to prove to you that I do not have an eye for any one of you? You know we shower together."

"Milicent from Slytherin would be a choice." One slurred out laughing at the thought.

"I'd kiss you before that one. I have standards you know and none of you would kiss her." Severus snarled out. "You heard the rumors. She is Malfoy's plaything. Not that I worry but still..."

John picked up a cushion and swatted the wizard with it. "Stephen's right. None of us would kiss her."

Chris spoke out. "Katy from our House then mates. I heard her talking to one of her friends about snogging Stephen. She wants him and that was before the duel."

Severus thought quickly. Slytherin was an easier place to celebrate. They never spoke of what happened. "Fine, I'll kiss her and put all of you to shame for I know how to handle a witch."

John slurred out. "How would we know that you do not make up a story?"

"You'll see. Good night all." Leaving his fellow wizards to finish the Firewhiskey.

He threw himself on his bed and moved the curtains around him. His Head of House would be sympathetic. He closed his eyes and his thoughts were not of Katy but of Hermione Granger.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He gave his fellow Seventh years the Hangover potion the next morning and cursed when John reminded him of his promise. He hoped that in their drunken haze they would forget the challenge.

Walking into his Sixth period Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Charms class he found Hermione with her back to the entrance writing on the chalkboard and not Filius. He cursed his luck.

Hermione continued writing on her chalkboard calling out. "Professor Flitwick has been called away and I will be teaching class today. Please take a seat."

She stopped writing on the chalkboard hearing shouts and clapping and turned to face her class and found Mr. Smith and Miss Kaitland kissing in the middle of her classroom, realizing the witch was enjoying it. She watched in disbelief before gathering her senses and shouted out. "Mr. Smith! Miss Kaitland! Stop that now!"

Severus felt Katy pull away in embarrassment and he felt a twinge of regret though the kiss was nice. There would be no way he would allow to be thought of as gay. Not that there was anything wrong with it but he preferred witches. A certain one now glaring at him as a matter of fact.

"Class you will read the assignment at one the board. "Mr. Smith, Miss. Kaitland come with me."

Severus allowed Katy to exit the door looking at his fellow Ravenclaws stating. "I am not gay." Turning to follow Katy and Apprentice Granger.

Walking down the corridor Katy whispered. "Why did you kiss me in class?"

He whispered back "A dare and I heard that you liked me."

"Be quiet and know that Professor Flitwick will be disappointed with the both of you." Apprentice Granger growled out.

The stopped at the entrance to the Headmistress office and was surprised to see Minerva and Filius waiting for them.

"The grapevine moves fast at Hogwarts Apprentice Granger. Go back to your class and we will take care of this."

Hermione nodded and went back to Charms for the remaining time left before class ended.

Severus and Katy stood head lowered listening to the wrath of the Headmistress expounding on proper conduct while in class and kissing in general frowned upon.

"You both have detention with Mr. Filch tonight and twenty points from Ravenclaw. Miss. Kaitland go back to your class. Mr. Smith will stay behind."

Katy looked up. "Yes Headmistress." Glad to be dismissed.

Minerva watched the door close behind the departing student before addressing Severus. "I can't believe you kissed her in the middle of class. You above all know the rules."

"It was a dare Minerva. They think that I am gay and I will not have that rumor continued about me. The best way to handle it was a public display of affection."

Filius spoke. "And now that you have addressed it what of Katy? This is Slytherin thinking and I will not abide it my House Severus."

"I heard she is interested in me and I will see if we are a match. I did not plan on ignoring her Filius."

Bells announced the ending of class and Minerva looked to him. "Go to your next class Severus."

He left not missing the undertone of disapproval in her voice and left without a word.

"It's not the first time this has happened Minerva. He's young and I believe you were caught kissing when you were a student." Filius reminded her.

Minerva sighed. "I know Fillius but I did not expect him in my office for this."

"He is settled Minerva. Remember his age now."

"That's the problem Filius because I remember what he was before and it worried me having adult mind in a young body and you're right. I will not treat him different from any other student."

AN: Long chapter but it sets it up for the ending

.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Graduation and what happens next?

Reminder: JK owns it all and I make no monies from this.

Chapt 19

HGGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat on a large white rock at the Black Lake for her to appear. One month passed since he last walked with her and looked forward to her company.

He watched her walk past and jumped off the rock and caught up to walk beside her.

"How have you been Apprentice Granger? I've missed our walks."

Hermione smiled. "No worries Mr. Smith and it's nice to have you back."

They walked in silence for a while. The grapevine was fast and heard that Katy broke up with him. "Mr. Smith NEWTS are next week. One week after that graduation and the beginning of your life. What are your plans now?"

"I'm not sure of the profession yet Apprentice Granger. It's a toss between Charms and Potions. Charms is a two year apprenticeship versus a four year one for Potions."

She stopped and looked to him. "And what difference would that make? Professor Slughorn brags about your uncanny ability in the art of Potions."

"Having a career is not important if you find the right person to share your life with. Potions will take up too much of my time. Several Masters have approached me but I know their reputation. Better off in Charms as I do not care for how they treat male apprentices."

Hermione decided not to remark on that his words as she heard whispers of the apprentices of potions and what happened under tutleidge of their masters and could not fault his decision."

They began to walk again. "Have you found the right person to share your life with Mr. Smith? Except for Miss Kaitland I know of no other witches according to the grapevine. And there I go passing my boundary as Staff. I only want you to be happy considering you have lost your parents and most of your life in hiding."

"I have found the one that I want. She is around me every day except for weekends and does not know what I feel for her. She does not realize I exist."

"I'm not much for advice Mr. Smith but you should tell her. It is a simple as that and good luck to you."

They stopped in front of the castle doors. "Good luck to you and feel free to Owl me after you graduate. This is my last walk for I will be busy preparing you and your fellow students for NEWTs."

He watched her walk through the doors and began to plan. His reputation as the Dueling Champion would help him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He played the part of the worried Seventh year and joined study groups in preparation for the week of NEWTS.

Charms ended and he waited for the class to end and approached Hermione. "May I have a word with you Apprentice Granger?"

"Of course Mr. Smith. What do you need?"

"Dinner with you Apprentice Granger if I surpass your NEWT scores. A friendly wager of course."

Hermione looked to him realizing his words from the week before of a witch unavailable on the weekends. She treaded carefully to not hurt his feelings. "Mr. Smith I can't do that because I am staff."

Severus observed her flustered week. He triggered something and realized it was from the conversation at the lake. "I would be a graduate and a wizard in my own right so it is not against the rules. It is not a date but dinner only. You've the highest score in Hogwarts history for I looked it up. You've helped me here and wish to present a challenge. Gryffindor's like challenges and you are of that House."

Hermione smiled at the challenge sure her score was secure. He held high grades in all his subjects but felt he could not surpass her scores. It was an academic and felt comfortable. "Go for it Mr. Smith and good luck. I accept only if I pay for my own meal."

She watched the young man leave. Despite his Sorting into Ravenclaw he was not the normal student of that house. He was Ravenclaw no doubt about it but there was more too him. She sighed remembering she thought about that not too long ago. Looking up the rules before presenting her with his challenge had a Slytherin feel to it.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione left Hogwarts the next day as it was Saturday and a free day for her. Making sure the gates were secure behind here she thought of her destination and arrived at the dirt road at the village entrance and waited. Soon Secrof appeared. "Welcome back Hermione the Brave."

"I'm not that Secrof. Please call me Hermione."

"Of course but the others of the village will greet you in those terms. You have been written into the village tomes with that name." Taking her arm and lead her down the road. "Why are you here? It is not one of those breaks for Arthur told us the schedule of the school."

Hermione chuckled sadly. "I know you will think I am crazy but I think Ozlo is back at Hogwarts. I've been thinking he is re-incarnated in his last persona. Did Ozlo visit you?"

Secrof looked to the young witch cursing at the lie he was about to tell her. "My son did not arrive with us. I cannot tell you how the majiks affected him when we were released."

Demra joined her at the entrance to catching the last bit. "Ozlo is no more Hermione. We sensed his soul released to the Veil." It was the truth in her eyes.

She sighed. "Just coincidence then. "I'll take my leave of you."

Demra spoke. "Stay the weekend with us."

She really wanted to leave but protocol with the new village kicked in. "I'll stay but I don't need another Feast."

Her stay was pleasant and stayed with Secrof and Demra, learning of the plans to re-introduce their people to Wizarding society.

"Tell us of this student you think is Ozlo? He reminds you of Severus Snape?" Demra asked sipping her mead.

"His name is Stephen Smith. He is a transfer student and muggle born. Voldemort killed his parents and went into hiding and I've given him counsel off and on because I know what he went through. I can't put my finger on why though. Probably because I am still mourning."

Hermione stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality and I hope you don't mention it Arthur. I'm not supposed to be here."

They watched the young witch move up the stairs and continued to drink their mead.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The week of NEWTS were hectic with Hermione and Filius giving pep talks to the Seventh years of the House of Ravenclaw. The tests progressed and soon they were over.

One week later Minerva stood in front of the winged pedestal looking over the students. "For the Seventh years this is your last night as students at Hogwarts. Tomorrow is your graduation and Dance and wish all of you the best in your future endeavors. Eat up!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Graduation ceremony took place on the grounds of Hogwarts with Minerva standing on the raised podium. "Welcome all to this year's graduating class of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each and every one of you have been taught the skills that you need to be a successful wizard or witch in our society. How you use them depends on you as you enter into the next phase of your life." Pausing at the polite scattered clapping before continuing.

"Before we begin I want to tell you of two students who have scored the highest NEWT scores in the history of this school, something that has never happened in the history of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger took her NEWTs early so she could become an apprentice scoring two points over the previous record which was held by Professor Snape for over twenty years. Well done Apprentice Granger."

Minerva let the clapping go on for a moment. "The other student is Mr. Stephen Smith who transferred in to us after the Holiday break. He scored ten points over Apprentice Granger score."

Shouts of "Stephen!" Sounded out eliciting a rare smile from the Headmistress.

The ceremony commenced with Hermione stood beside Filius shaking the hands of students as they moved by before receiving their diploma from Minerva.

Then Mr. Smith was there smiling to her and shook her hand before moving to the next professor. She focused on the next student and thought nothing of the wager they made.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat next to John bored as the opening of the Graduation Ball began. He waited for only one announcement and smirked to himself when the Staff/Student dance was announced. He left enough hints to his fellow Seventh year students not to approach her.

After the announcement of Staff dance he waited a moment to make sure none approached her and walked up to the Head Table. "May I have this dance Apprentice Granger?"

Hermione smiled to Stephen and walked around the table and took his offered hand and led her out to the dance floor. "I began to wonder what I did to scare everyone off but suspect it was you."

The music began and he led here around the dance floor. "Being the Dueling champion and a word dropped here in there helped. I wanted to make sure that I danced with you so I could thank you for your help. I'll miss the walks around the lake."

Hermione smiled. "I enjoyed the walks as well Mr. Smith and I wish you luck in your future endeavors. Speaking of future endeavors we had a wager and you won. I think your new record will hold for decades if not centuries. Staff will be released in two weeks so Owl me then and we'll meet for dinner."

Hermione enjoyed the dance as he led her around the floor recognizing his skill at dance and soon the dance ended. He bowed to her before leading her back to the table. "I'll Owl you as agreed."

Severus walked back to his table and sat next to John waiting for the inevitable comment. "Was the dance worth scaring off the competition Stephen?"

Stephen snorted. "There is no competition. I wanted to thank her for her advice when I first arrived here. Remember when I turned tables on the hex the Slytherin tried to send my way? She warned me of that House despite her status of Staff being I am muggle-born and did not know of the Houses when I arrived here."

John eyed Katy across the room. "Luck to you and you have my address. Contact me when you get settled. I'm off to dance with Katy. Thanks for not being upset when I decided to ask her to go out with me."

Severus chuckled. "No problem for I was not her ideal wizard. Let me know when the date is because I bet you'll be married to her within a year."

John chuckled out and replied. "No bet Stephen." Moving from the table to make his way to Katy to ask her for a dance and hopefully something more as the night went on.

Severus watched his friend dance with Katy reflecting on his time as a student. Close friends and acceptance this time around. He looked over to Hermione and found that she was watching him. Did she suspect something? He waved to her and chuckled at her startled response before looking to another area of the hall.

He thought of their dance together and remembered her searing kiss and her words before he left to confront the rogue Dementors.

_"A knight needs to be kissed by a maiden before going to battle to remember what he fights for."_

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She met with him two weeks later in muggle London for the completion of their wager.

Gryffindor she was and a bit of Slytherin in her as well with the selection of restaurant and he understood that she did not want to draw notice to herself.

The first meeting was awkward with the dinner eaten in silence with her hesitation at his offer to escort her back to her home. After a pause she allowed him to Apparate her to the house of her parents.

He got her to agree to Friday night once a week while school was out and pleased when she began to hold his hand when they went for a walk around the parks of London after dinner as she loosened up as she held his hand versus his arm as the weeks went on. They talked of academia and especially potions. He knew that she was interested in him and did not want to hide his secret no longer.

They met at Brandon Tandori in Branbdon, Suffolk an acclaimed restaurant well away from any magical influence and enjoyed an excellent meal. The checks were presented and Hermione spoke to the waitress to slit the bill. He placed the money down on the table and growled out. "This will cover the bill and more."

She allowed him to lead her out of the restaurant fuming that he paid for the ticket. It insinuated that he wanted something more.

"We need to talk and I paid the bill. So what as there is not a magical village around here for a hundred kilometers? No one will find out that I paid." Grabbing her unexpectedly and Apparated her to Brandon County Park before releasing her knowing she was angry.

"You've broke our agreement Stephen!" She yelled out.

"I did Hermione because I am not Stephen." He growled out.

Her wand was fast and he held up his hands in submission when he found it pointed to him. "For such an irritating Know It All you are quick to judge without listening. I told you that enough times when you were in my class. You improved a little as my Apprentice. Not much mind you considering your inane argument of the benefits of Yew wood, ridiculous despite your spouting of muggle benefit."

She paused at his words lowering her wand when his words registered knowing that no one knew of that discussion. "Severus Snape is that you?" She whispered out in shock.

"If you can hold off hexing me and put your wand away I will explain." He replied eying her wand and watched her think for a moment before lowering it.

Severus moved to her and sat her on a bench close to them sitting beside her and held her hand. "The deception was necessary Hermione for there is no way to return me back to my normal self. You told me that you have always felt pulled to me. I denied your words until everything played out and the last bit of Ozlo's soul left me. Demra did not lie to you for Ozlo is indeed in the Veil now."

Hermione listened to his story and after a while he finished expecting angry words from her and insteadthere was silence and watched her think about his story.

Encouraged her silence and pulled her closer to him. "I hope you don't mind dating a younger wizard and then marry me when the time comes for we are wrapped around one another. While a student all I could think about was you. Katy was unplanned and I was forced on a stupid student dare."

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "When we met at begin of term I made you scream out in terror. I hope to make you smile in the days that come if you accept me."

She looked to him in indecision before wrapping her arms around him and pulled him to her and kissed him.

She broke the kiss and smiled to him. "I'm smiling now and I hope to do so in the future in the future Severus."

AN That's it and hope you enjoy it. I might write a sequel named Hermione's Smile. As for Brandon Suffolk I did live there from 1995-2001 and actually went to Brandon Tandoori many times. Man they were five stars then and pleased they have a five star review now. Awesome Indian food! Brandon is a nice place to visit close to Elveden Centre Parcs for my Brit friends and well worth a visit.

I encourage you to go to the Flintnapper's pub or walk about the High Street. If you find Rought Avenue that was where I lived when stationed while in US Air Force.

Mare


End file.
